Alliances Under Siege
by Soar
Summary: Sequel to Alliances Of The Heart. Almost a year after the events of Alliances things seem to have settled for Aragorn and Legolas, however a new threat tries to destroy their happiness. Will it also take their lives? Mpreg AL SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Alliances Under Siege

**Written by Soar**

_Summary: Sequel to Alliances Of The Heart. Almost a year after the events of Alliances things seem to have settled for Aragorn and Legolas, however a new threat tries to destroy their happiness. Will it also take their lives? _

_Author's Notes: Again I'd like to say thanks for those who've been patiently waiting for this, I sincerely hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks go out to Tsunami and Laura_ _who've helped with the beta reading._

_I am currently in the process of adding an R rated version of the original story to ff.net but for those who wish to familiarise yourselves once more then Alliances of the Heart can be found at my webpage which is listed in my bio._

**Chapter 1**

A warm breeze gently brushed through the garden, teasing branches into a whispered rustling as it passed through, creating a rippling effect across the grass likes waves.  Yet the breeze seemed to pay special attention to the lean figure that sat cross-legged in the middle of the floral paradise.  Soft gusts gently lifted golden locks pushing them back, sweeping over pale silken skin.

Elessarion gurgled and Legolas' concentration was broken.  The breeze died abruptly.  He opened his eyes and looked upon his son who was currently crawling towards the golden Prince.

"I don't know how you expect to take up your Elven heritage if you cannot sit still and be at one with nature for more than ten minutes," he chastised gently.

The infant ignored his words and continued to make his way towards his elven father.  Once he was within arms reach Legolas held out his hands to the child.  Elessarion halted his crawl, instead grabbing onto the Prince's fingers using them as a prop to pull himself to his feet.  Once standing on his little legs, he took a few tottering steps forward continuing to use Legolas' fingers as his support.  As his confidence grew Elessarion released the elf's fingers and tottered forward on his own.  Legolas lowered his arms, still ready to offer support should it be needed, but smiling proudly as the child managed to reach him without falling.  With another gurgle of laughter Elessarion dropped into the Prince's lap.

"Ada!" he said contentedly, settling himself against the elf's chest and Legolas smiled.  Elessarion could utter only a few words, but managed to place enough intonation on each one to express what he wanted.

The golden haired elf lifted a small morsel of lembas bread from a basket at his side before offering the snack to his son.  Elessarion took the bread from him, holding the elven made food within both his hands as he brought it to his mouth.  Legolas broke off a piece of the bread for himself eating it as delicately as only his people could.

He was enjoying this afternoon just spending time in the garden with his son, taking part in no meetings, attending no court sessions, hearing no pleas, just sitting in the sunshine, in the garden he had grown himself, communing with all the living things around him.  He thought of his husband Aragorn, who was even now holding a meeting of his council to determine the fate of some part of the kingdom.  Between the two of them they shared the responsibility of caring for Elessarion, and in an exchange of fairness Legolas often presided over these meetings whilst Aragorn relaxed with their son.

The Elven Prince was aware of the presence of another person at the edge of the garden, sitting in the trees watching in silence and he smiled.  Celdarion had recovered completely from his near death, and had swiftly decided to resume his position as Legolas' bodyguard.  Yet the older elf often felt torn, for he felt his duty was to not only protect the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, but also to protect the Prince's son, and on days when Legolas and Elessarion were not together, he seemed unable to decide who it was he should be guarding.

Crediting the Elven Prince with some ability to defend himself, Celdarion took it upon himself to guard the Prince's child whilst the golden haired elf was taken up in his Royal duties.  He also thought it unlikely that Legolas would allow himself to be separated from Elessarion for too long, and therefore his ability to protect the Crown Prince of Mirkwood and his heir from danger wouldn't be hindered too much.  Of course he did not discount the ability of King Elessar to protect his own.  The elven blooded man was a formidable warrior and fiercely protective of his family, but Celdarion acknowledged that Aragorn was not an elf and therefore obviously not as capable as he himself, when offering protection.

The guardian elf's senses sharpened as he detected someone approaching and he sat in readiness as a man came out into the gardens.  Celdarion's lips formed a sneer of disgust as another source of constant annoyance joined the Prince.  The elf ignored the small voice in his head that told him that his anger and dislike of the man stemmed from the fact that he had been fooled by the deception, instead watching as the garishly dressed Lord Fenner lowered himself to the ground beside the Elven Prince.  He noted Elessarion traitorously try to launch himself at the man with a sound of excitement, his little body being deftly caught and held up by Fenner as the child tried to absorb all the bright colours that assaulted his eyes.

Legolas laughed as Fenner took Elessarion from him, beginning to tickle the infant who screamed with laughter.  He cast a look over to the trees and could almost see the waves of annoyance rolling away from Celdarion's hidden perch.  Holding back a mischievous smile he decided to make a few more waves.

"Celdarion, come down and greet Lord Fenner, it has been some weeks since we saw him last, do you not want to hear his news?" he called out.

Fenner stopped tickling Elessarion who mewled in annoyance, and instead looked to the tree line where Legolas was gazing.  He saw nothing until a quick movement caught his attention, and he watched as Celdarion dropped from the tree before stalking over to the Elven Prince, a scowl on his face.  The other elf did not deign to acknowledge Fenner much to the man's amusement, instead seating himself gracefully at his Prince's side.

Elessarion, having gotten bored with the lack of attention being paid to him, noticed the new arrival, and with a squeal of delight turned himself onto his front.  Using Fenner's leg to get himself up from the ground, and remembering his success earlier he began to take a few steps towards his favourite 'Uncle'.

Fenner watched in concealed fascination as the stiff expression on the warrior elf's face thawed slightly as the infant made his way towards him.  Celdarion sat still, trusting in the child's newly developing motor skills to reach his goal, and with a gurgle of laughter Elessarion did.  He stumbled slightly just as he reached the older elf, but let himself fall as it took him to where he wanted to be, in the older elf's lap.  Celdarion shifted slightly to allow the child to place himself comfortably, tugging on the long golden hair to assist him, and finally he settled.  The little one looked up to meet the gaze of his elven protector and he smiled.  Fenner was almost startled as the older elf responded to the child's smile with one of his own, and the man noted how Celdarion's features seemed to brighten with that small movement of facial muscles.

Pushing aside those thoughts Fenner decided to continue with his new pastime, annoying the old elf.  "Celdarion, it is good to see you looking so well.  Tell me have you done something new, your hair perhaps, mayhap a new cream such as those favoured by the older women of the court, for I would almost say that you don't look a day over three thousand."

Celdarion's featured stiffened again, his lips tightening in obvious displeasure, and beside him Legolas could not restrain a snort of laughter.  A sharp elven gaze pierced the Prince and the younger elf bit back another laugh as he looked apologetically at his friend.

Turning back to Lord Fenner Celdarion met his gaze with a cool one.  "My thanks Lord Fenner, that is quite a compliment when you consider the fact that I am at least twice that in age."

Fenner choked off a gasp.  Although he joked about the age of the elves it was still mind boggling to think that the elf who sat before him, looking no older than a man in his late twenties, was actually almost two hundred times older than he was.  He cast a swift look at the Prince who was now laughing at him.

"Would it be impolite to ask how old you are Your Highness?" Fenner asked in sudden curiosity.

Legolas grinned mischievously.  "I have almost reached my two thousandth begetting day," he said.

Fenner had to grit his teeth to stop his jaw from opening in shock, and he noted the look of smug satisfaction on Celdarion's face at his bewilderment.  Deciding to have the last laugh Fenner cast a mournful look at Legolas.

"T'is a shame you're married Your Highness, I've always had a thing for older men," he said and leered at Celdarion.  He had to stop himself from laughing in triumph as Celdarion's lips actually parted in a snarl.

Legolas felt himself to be under no such restraint and his laugh floated across the air musically.  "Peace you two.  Come, Celdarion I wish to practice with you, Lord Fenner will you join us?" he asked.

Fenner shook his head regretfully.  "Nay, I must meet with the King."

"Very well, but you are joining us for dinner?  Good, we shall see you then," Legolas said plucking Elessarion from his resting place in Celdarion's lap and holding the child on his hip.  "I think we should find Aunt Amelia to look after you whilst Ada practices with his weapons," Legolas said cheerfully to the child, and Elessarion responded with a grin, grabbing tightly on the Prince's tunic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they found her Amelia decided to join the elves out on the practice fields, declaring that the fresh air would be good for her, and watching Elessarion would be good practice.  Just a few weeks before Amelia and Boromir had announced that Amelia was carrying their first child.  Legolas had been ecstatic, glad that his friend had finally found the happiness she deserved.

So that afternoon found Amelia seated on a blanket outside with Elessarion napping at her side.  Legolas had taken out his bow first and fired some practice shots at the distant target.  He was satisfied that after the length of time it had been during his pregnancy and recovery since he had used his bow, he was back at full strength hitting most if not all of the targets he aimed for.  Celdarion stood silently beside him watching his progress, pleased that the time spent away from the bow had not softened the elven prince.

Both happy with that part of the practice they had moved onto the knives.  Legolas favoured twin knives over the short sword that many other elves preferred, he liked the feel of their balanced weight in his hands, and he liked the graceful dance they allowed him as he whirled and slashed.  Taking a preparatory stance he looked at Celdarion who wielded similar weapons.  They nodded to each other slightly and then began.

Amelia watched the graceful moves of the elves in fascination as they swung around each other, leaping and thrusting, knives forward, landing gracefully only to leap forward once more.  To her untrained eye they seemed evenly matched, and being elves they possessed a greater stamina and endurance, so it was conceivable that they could fight this way for some time, even now there was little sign of strain or tiredness about either one of them.

Amelia was not the only one to witness this display of fighting prowess, and Aragorn felt his body stir as he watched the lithe form of his mate moving in a motion so fast that he seemed to blur, his long golden hair flying behind him as if fighting to remain attached to his head.  He moved closer spotting Amelia and Elessarion seated nearby.

Celdarion felt his blood racing as his limbs moved smoothly into a defensive manoeuvre to block Legolas' attack.  He was engrossed in their dance of knives, the two elves had trained together for so long that they knew each other's moves very well, finding it difficult to surprise the other with something unexpected.  Celdarion was proud, he had taught Legolas how to fight along with some of the best weapons masters in Mirkwood, and Legolas had not failed them.  He was an excellent warrior, with courage and bravery that inspired his own people, yet Thranduil had often been reluctant to risk his precious son anywhere near danger.  

The guardian elf felt a sudden disturbance in his senses and he turned for a moment to see who intruded upon their practice.  He noticed the Prince's husband arrive, and turned his attention back to Legolas who was now attacking.  Instinctively he brought his knives up to block but was a little too slow, and one of the Prince's sharp blades caught his forearm.  He bit back the hiss that tried to escape from his mouth, and lowered his arms.  He saw that Legolas had already thrown down his weapons, a look of guilt and surprise on his face as he approached the older elf.

"Celdarion, forgive me, I had not meant to cut you," he started apologetically.

Celdarion shook his head.  "Nay little one, you did well, t'was my own lack of attention that caused this."

Legolas said nothing but took the elf's arm, pushing back the sleeve of his tunic for a closer look at the wound.  He eyed it critically.  "It is quite a deep gash," he commented.

"I've had worse," Celdarion stated dismissively, and then started as he felt a tingling in his arm.  He looked back down at where the Prince's fingers held his arm.  He noticed the slightest glow around the Prince's fingertips, and a warm sensation that crept from the long elegant fingers to the open bleeding wound on his arm.  Celdarion watched as the bleeding slowed, and then stopped and how the skin of the wound appeared to be trying to pull itself together.  Legolas noticed too and he dropped Celdarion's arm in surprise.  The tingling stopped.  The warrior elf looked up at his ward noting the shock and disbelief there.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked joining them, noting the strange expression on the faces of both elves.

Celdarion looked at Legolas assessingly.  "I am not sure, but I mean to find out," he said and Legolas' blue orbs flew in startled reaction to his.

Too quickly for anyone to halt him the elven Prince spun swiftly moving to where Amelia sat.  He ignored her startled yelp and lifted Elessarion into his arms before running quickly from the fields.

End of Chapter 1

Back


	2. Chapter 2

Alliances Under Siege

**Written by Soar**

Notes: I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who has already taken the time to let me know what they think of the sequel thus far.  Your kind words mean a lot.  Thanks.

**Chapter 2**

Legolas stalked back to the Royal chambers, Elessarion clutched firmly against his chest like a shield.  As soon as he reached his bedroom he gently placed the infant on the bed before sinking to his knees on the floor at the bedside.  Elessarion looked at him solemnly, sensing his ada's unease.  Legolas raised a shaking hand and gently brushed it across the top of his son's silky head.

His sharp ears heard the sound of footsteps and then the outer door of the Royal Chambers being opened.  The footsteps paused inside the sitting room before starting again, this time approaching the bedchamber.  Legolas sighed deeply and buried his face in the bedspread.  The door opened.

"Legolas what..." Aragorn's voice cut off and he saw the despairing posture of his mate.  He moved forward kneeling behind the slumped figure of the elf, his arms wrapping themselves around the still body.

Legolas tensed for a moment as Aragorn embraced him then relaxed into the strong figure of the man.  "What is happening to me?" he whispered forlornly.

Aragorn gently stroked his hands against the firm slim chest of the elf.  Celdarion had quickly explained to the young king what had happened, and the man now understood why his husband had run.  "You are an elf my love, you have innate magical gifts that are singular to your race."

"Yes but never have I displayed any power such as the one that was drawn from me earlier.  That was more akin to the gifts of Lord Elrond."  Legolas twisted within Aragorn's arms until he was looking at his husband.

Aragorn looked into the drawn face of his mate.  He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the elf's lips.  "Perhaps we should send a message to my father, he may be able to explain what is happening to you, or at the very least help you gain some control over it."

Legolas hesitated then nodded.  "But Aragorn, I would prefer if no one else found out about this, certainly not until we have spoken to your father."  He moved forward to kiss Aragorn again but was halted by a tug on his hair.

Turning he was confronted with his son who had crawled to the edge of the bed wanting some attention from his parents.  Legolas laughed and pulled the child into his arms, bringing him between the bodies of his parents where both could lavish him with the attention he wanted.

"You should have seen him earlier Aragorn, he was walking more surely," Legolas said tickling Elessarion's belly and receiving giggles as his reward.

Aragorn smiled at the picture the elf and child made.  "Perhaps we can encourage him to walk some more," he said moving away from them both and holding his arms out to his son.  "Elessarion, come to papa."

The child looked from his ada to his papa before laughing and pulling himself to his feet using Legolas' arm as his support.  He wavered a little before taking one step and then another releasing his ada's arm and tottering towards his papa.  Aragorn allowed his son to come all the way to him before pulling him into his arms and kissing his cheek.

"Papa," Elessarion said and raised his chubby little hand to press it against Aragorn's face.  Aragorn growled and pretended to try and bite the hand causing the child to pull it back quickly squealing with laughter.  Again he brought his hand close to his papa's face grinning madly.

Legolas watched with amusement at his son and husband as they played together.  His smile faded a little as he thought again of the earlier incident with Celdarion, but with a little effort he pushed those thoughts away before moving closer to join his family.

Aragorn looked up as Legolas sat next to him, he stole a quick kiss before turning his attention back to their son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas sat in the private sitting room of the Royal family, waiting for the milk he had requested to be delivered.  Elessarion sat in his lap playing with his ada's long strands of golden hair.  A knock at the door shifted the elven Prince's attention momentarily.

"Enter," he called out, thinking it to be one of the palace's household staff with the milk.

He looked up as the door opened but it was no young maid, instead Celdarion stood there.  The two elves looked at each other for a moment before the older elf broke the silence.

"I have brought Elessarion's milk," he said softly, approaching the young Prince and his son.

Legolas looked at the elf that had been with him since his birth millennia ago, but he could not meet Celdarion's eyes.  Instead his own gaze dropped in shame, his cheeks flushing.  The Elven guard's gaze softened as he took in the vulnerable look of his charge.  He knelt beside the young Prince before gently stroking the golden locks of hair.  Hesitantly Legolas' eyes rose to meet his own.

"You have done nothing wrong little one," he said gently.  "There is no need to feel fear or embarrassment in my presence."

"I am sorry that I ran from you.  I was scared by what had occurred.  Fearful that I had caused you some harm, and confused as to why it was happening," the younger elf explained.

Celdarion nodded.  "I am well, you did not cause me harm except perhaps to my pride for allowing myself to be cut in the first place," he said with a wry grin that drew a matching smile from Legolas.  Then his gaze became more intense.  "I knew from the moment of your birth that you were destined for great things my Prince.  I do not doubt that whatever happens you will handle it like the noble elf you are.  Now come take this milk and feed your son before he tries to eat your hair," Celdarion said with a smile.

Legolas laughed and looked down at his son who now had his ada's hair in his mouth.  The young Prince gently moved the golden strands away from his son before taking the bottle of warmed milk from Celdarion.  Elessarion's eyes spotted the bottle and his hands immediately reached out.  Legolas passed the bottle to the infant who took it in both his hands, immediately bringing the teat to his mouth and sucking with great appetite.

Celdarion shook his head in amazement.  "I do not know where he puts it all," he commented.

"I know.  It seems that he does nothing these days but eat.  He has begun to take some solid foods, I even gave him some lembas earlier but still he drinks the milk like he has been starved for the past century," Legolas explained laughing again.

Celdarion frowned.  "Perhaps it is the mortal blood that makes it so.  I have seen men eat and they too seem to eat as though they do not know when their next meal may come."

Both elves nodded in bemusement and watched as the infant quickly drank the milk from the bottle.  When the bottle was empty he continued to suck for a few moments as though more milk would magically appear.  When it became apparent that no more fluid would be more forthcoming Elessarion allowed the bottle to fall from his grasp, the quick reflexes of Celdarion saving it from reaching the floor.

"Perhaps now that his hunger is satisfied once more he will finally take a nap, he becomes more energetic the older he gets.  I am certainly glad that he was not a twin, I cannot imagine how Lord Elrond managed to survive the childhood of his own sons," Legolas said idly stroking Elessarion's back.

Celdarion snorted. "I seem to recall someone else who caused more than a few elves to tear their hair out during his own childhood my Prince," he stated.

"I am quite sure that I do not know to whom you are referring," Legolas said innocently.

They were disturbed suddenly as Elessarion let out a wail.  Looking down Legolas was alarmed to see his son's face distorted by pain.  Tears ran down the small face as he cried out loud.

"What is wrong with him, he was fine but a moment ago..." Legolas broke off and looked at the empty bottle that Celdarion was holding.  His startled gaze flew up to meet that of his guardian.

Celdarion frowned and opened the top of the bottle before sniffing inside.  "I smell nothing unusual," he stated.  Dipping one finger into the bottle he ran it along the inside coating his finger with leftover traces of the milk.  He sucked his finger clean his face a mask of concentration.

The warrior elf spat suddenly.  "Gah!  Mornthond.   The milk was poisoned."

"No!" Legolas exclaimed in horror.  "It is deadly, even to the Firstborn."  Legolas worried gaze flew back to his son who was now writhing in pain upon the Prince's lap, his wails increasing.  Legolas gently stroked the infant's back trying to soothe him.

Celdarion said nothing.  No words could he offer that would change the situation.  Someone had intentionally poisoned the milk that was to be given to the infant Prince of Gondor.  Whoever had done so had meant to cause nothing less than death.

Legolas' hands moved from stroking Elessarion's back instead stroking the sweat-dampened hair of the infant.  A sharp cry caused Celdarion to look from the Prince's face down to the hand that lay upon the child's head.  It seemed that the luminescence that was present in all of the Eldar was more pronounced in the younger elf's hand, in fact it seemed almost to be glowing.  Hope surged in the warrior elf as he thought back to this morning and the emergence of a healing gift within Mirkwood's Prince.

Legolas felt a tingling sensation in his hand and as he looked he saw that it seemed to brighten somewhat, he thought instantly of that morning and how it had felt then as he had somehow healed Celdarion.  He instinctively focussed all of his attention on that sensation willing his strength into that connection with his son.  Elessarion's cries had ceased and the infant lay silent without moving, causing the two elves to grow more concerned.  The door suddenly flew open startling the warrior elf, who had been so focussed on his charges he had not noticed anyone approach.  He spun quickly, his knives finding themselves into his hands as he faced the potential threat.

Aragorn was brought up short as Celdarion turned, knives stretched out towards him.  The young king saw recognition appear in the elf's eyes and the knives were lowered.

"What is going on?" Aragorn asked his anxiety increasing.  The young King had been in the middle of a meeting with his steward, when some instinct had brought him back to the chambers he shared with his family.  He looked from Celdarion down to his husband who was holding their son.  He moved towards them but again was brought up short as Celdarion placed a restraining hand upon him.  

"Do not break his concentration," the warrior elf said softly.

"Why, what is he doing?"  Aragorn said, but then his gaze was drawn to the luminescent hand that still held their son's head.  He gasped sharply his gaze shooting to the elf beside him, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Someone poisoned your son's milk with mornthond," Celdarion stated.

Aragorn felt his breath catch in his chest and it took a few moments before he could draw breath normally.  "Mornthond?  Who would dare?  Is Legolas...?  The glow... it reminds me of how the healing power of my father works.  He is healing our son?"

"Yes, I believe so, but I do not how successful he will be. This is something new to him," Celdarion said sorrowfully.  Aragorn tried to surge forward once more, but still Celdarion held him back.  "You must not.  He concentrates hard on saving your son.  If you distract him you may break his focus."

Man and elf both stood helplessly watching as the Prince focussed all his strength upon his ailing son.  They judged the passage of time as shadows grew in the room and the light from the window dimmed.  Finally with a shuddering gasp Legolas' hand fell away from Elessarion's head, but still the child made no sound.  

Aragorn quickly moved forward kneeling besides the chair his husband and child rested upon.  Legolas lifted his gaze and Aragorn was struck at how tired and drawn he looked, the elf's usually bright blue eyes now faded to a dull grey.

"Aragorn take Elessarion," he whispered hoarsely.

Aragorn reached gently to take his son from his husbands lap.  Elessarion stirred a little, mewling softly.  Pulling him close to his own chest Aragorn examined him, trying to identify any signs that Elessarion may still be close to death but he could see nothing wrong, Elessarion simply looked tired, his eyes drooping.  Turning the young king wordlessly handed the infant to Celdarion who scrutinised him again.

Aragorn turned his attention back to his husband who still had not moved from the chair.  "Legolas," he called softly.

"Aragorn," Legolas said softly.  He raised tired eyes to his husband's concerned gaze.  "Help me up."

Aragorn held out his hand for Legolas to grasp, and pulled when he felt the tight grip of his husband.  Legolas allowed himself to be lifted from the chair, but as he became vertical the room started spinning.  Unable to stop himself he found himself sinking into darkness, only able to whisper his husbands name as unconsciousness claimed him.

Aragorn caught the prince as he collapsed, carrying the light form to their bedchamber where he could lay the young elf out on to the bed.  Celdarion followed him and placed Elessarion at the Prince's side before examining Legolas himself.  He sighed in relief as he completed his examination.

"I think that they are both exhausted.  The healing took much out of them, Legolas more so since he appears to have offered his own strength to your son although I cannot be certain since I myself am no healer," Celdarion said stating his findings.

Aragorn could only nod in relief.  "Thank the Valar.  We shall let them rest for as long as they need and I shall send a report of this to my father.  I am sure he will wish to journey to Gondor to check on them himself."

"What of the Prince's father my Lord, and there is the matter of the poison," the warrior elf pointed out.

Aragorn grimaced.  "Perhaps we should not send any messages to King Thranduil until Legolas has awoken.  I am sure he will wish to make any decisions regarding communications with your king himself.  As for the poison, I will find whoever did this to my son, and I will personally cleave their head from their body," the young king said vengefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn sat upon his throne, his face without emotion as he dismissed the young lords who had been petitioning for the land formerly owned by Lord Gafen.  Lord Marlen's estate had already been passed on to his next of kin, who thankfully seemed to be as unlike Marlen as night was to day.  He had stayed at his husband's side until the following morning, conducting all urgent states of affair from his sitting room with the assistance of his cousin Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor.  Boromir had been shocked at the news of the poison but had promised to head up the investigation into that matter himself.  They had both decided to keep news of the poisoning and the healing of Elessarion secret to see if they could draw out the perpetrator.  Finally towards noontime Aragorn had been unable to avoid his duties any longer and had left Celdarion watching over his family to come to his throne room and hold court.

He sat a little straighter in his seat though as his herald announced a new party.  Grotahn, chieftain of the Hrotaki tribe from just outside the southern borders of Gondor, and his entourage had come to discuss a trade treaty.  The lands of this chieftain were rich in minerals that Gondor could not find within its own borders.  In fact these minerals had been found nowhere else in Middle Earth, thus placing the Hrotaki tribe in a strong bargaining position, since this mineral was essential in the manufacture of certain powerful medicinals.  

The chieftain strode into the throne room, his gait strong and steady with a hint of a swagger, his chin lifted high as a sign of his station.  This man would look down to few people.  The chieftains eyes swept around the room before moving to rest upon Gondor's King and Aragorn's eyes narrowed at the barely concealed arrogance of this man's regard.  The chieftain stopped at the foot of the steps leading to the seated king, however he did not sweep a low bow, merely inclining his head in a gesture of equality amongst leaders.  The young king's jaw tightened further.

"My Lord, my people and I have come to discuss a new trade treaty with your kingdom.  The one previously negotiated has now come to an end and we wish to continue our trade with your nation," Grotahn stated, his voice deep and confident.

Aragorn inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.  "Gondor is pleased that your people wish to remain on goods terms with us Grotahn of the Hrotaki.  We offer our hospitality to you and ask that you use our guest rooms for the duration of your stay in Gondor," the young king said and turned his head pointedly towards his scribe signalling the end of this particular audience.

Grotahn again bowed his head slightly and turned leading his people from the room.  Aragorn watched them leave, he did not particularly care for the leader of the Hrotaki people, but the mineral was much needed so he would be pleasant during the negotiations which would start on the morrow.  He turned to his scribe once more.

"Lessan, is there anything else urgent which cannot be put off until tomorrow?" he asked.

Lessan frowned and consulted the King's schedule.  "No Your Majesty, shall I rearrange your appointments?" he asked.

"Yes, I will retire now to my chambers," the young king stated rising from his throne.  

His subjects bowed as he left the room but Aragorn was too distracted to pay much attention, his thoughts centering on his husband and son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' vision cleared as he returned to consciousness.  He blinked a few times as he took in his surroundings, and feeling assured that he was safe in his own bed he stretched feeling his joints loosening.  Slight movement to his side had him turning his head, and he smiled as he watched Elessarion playing with the tassels on the bedcover.  He turned to face the infant gently placing his hand upon his son's head.  There was no sign of fever and Elessarion showed no signs of being in pain.  His healing must have been effective.

"How do you feel?" Celdarion's voice came from the chair in the corner of the room startling the younger elf.

Legolas sat up.  The room swam sickeningly for a few moments, but the elf prince remained still until the world and his stomach had righted themselves.  "I am well," he replied distractedly as he became aware of a need to go outside.  "Where is Aragorn?"

"He had to attend court today although he stayed with you for the whole of last night," Celdarion explained.

That caught Legolas' attention and he frowned.  "Last night?  How long have I been sleeping?"

"You were unconscious for almost a day little one," Celdarion said pointedly.

Legolas ignored the distinction instead throwing back the bedcovers and swinging his legs over the side.

"Where are you going?" Celdarion asked standing abruptly.

Legolas waved his hand in dismissal.  "I am fine but can you please watch Elessarion for me, I need to go out for a moment.  I will not be long."

"But my Prince, you have just regained consciousness after expending a lot of your own energy in saving your son, you should remain abed," the older elf said moving to restrain his charge.

"Celdarion I am not an invalid.  I need to go outside for but a moment and I am asking you to watch over my son until I return.  Am I asking too much or should I take Elessarion with me?" Legolas said drawing himself up straight and ignoring the dull throbbing that took up residence behind his eyes.

Celdarion observed the transformation from the child he had watched over into the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, an elf who was very much his father's son.  He sighed in defeat.  "Nay my lord.  I will watch over your son," he said finally.

Nodding his acknowledgement Legolas allowed his gaze to soften upon his old friend.  "Peace Celdarion, I promise not to do anything rash.  I shall be away for the shortest amount of time, and I will return here immediately.  I simply need to feel grass beneath my feet and the sun on my face for but a moment."

Celdarion nodded but said nothing further as he watched the elven Prince kiss his son gently before leaving the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After leaving Elessarion safely protected by Celdarion, Legolas quickly dressed himself in a simple set of tunic and breeches.  He left the Royal wing of the palace making his way down through the main corridors that connected to the guest wings.  He was brought up short by a large contingent of strange looking men approaching him.  A tall, well-built man appeared to lead them for he strode ahead with a confident swagger.  The elven Prince felt the first twinge of alarm as the man walked directly up to him, his entourage following and encircling the elf.  Legolas drew himself up to his full height, his bearing regal.

"What is this?" the strange man said.  "A creature that looks much like a man but with ears that point like an animals and is as pretty as a woman," the man commented.

Legolas stiffened as a few of the men chuckled.  One of the men stepped closer to the heavyset man whispering a few words.  The leader's eyebrows rose abruptly in surprise at whatever was said to him and his gaze focussed more intently on the Prince.

"An elf!" he said finally, his eyes raking Legolas' body.  "Never have my people encountered your kind before.  I had not thought to see one here in the city of men either, you must be the only one of your kind.  That would make you rare indeed."  

The strange man moved closer to Legolas who took an instinctive step backwards but strange hands pushed at his back pressing him back towards the approaching man.

"Take you hands from me," he said icily.

The heavyset man laughed, which inspired the laughter of his men.  "He is feisty, I like that.  I wonder how much gold it would take for your king to part with you."

"I am not for sale, and you would do well to educate yourself in the ways of Gondor.  Slavery is illegal here," the Prince stated.  "Now move aside and let me pass or you will regret it."

Again the heavyset man laughed.  His hand shot forward but the elf's reflexes were sharper, and Legolas twisted away from the reaching grasp.  The big man growled his displeasure and gestured to his men.

Legolas was surrounded but he would not give up easily.  Spinning quickly he moved away from hands that sought to still him whilst using his arms and legs as weapons.  As his attackers began to fall away groaning Legolas began to feel there was a chance he would free himself until a sudden wave of dizziness caused him to stumble.  His attackers were quick to take advantage and they converged on him quickly holding onto his arms tightly, pulling his shoulders back painfully.  The Prince fought against the strong grip that held him, but healing his son had taken a lot of his strength and he could not free himself.  He tried to move away as a large hand cupped his cheek.

"So fair," the leader of this strange group said wonderingly, stroking the soft skin of the elf who still continued to struggle against him.

"I hope you have a very good reason as to why you are manhandling my mate Chieftain Grotahn," came a menacing voice suddenly.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Notes:  I'd just like to say again a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far, your kind and encouraging words are much appreciated._

**Chapter 3**

The heavy set chieftain of the Hrotaki tribe glared menacingly at Legolas before schooling his expression to one of polite blandness and turning to face the young King.

"Forgive me My Lord.  Your concubine was being impolite and I simply wanted to remind it of its manners in front of its betters.  Perhaps we could include the slave in the negotiations.   I would be happy to take him off your hands and educate him properly," the chieftain said.

Legolas' eyes flashed fire at the foreigner but as the elf turned to his husband menacing fury that emanated from the usually calm young man stunned him.

"Slavery is illegal in Gondor.  Now you will remove your hand from my husband before it is forcibly removed."  Aragorn spoke softly but the fierceness of his eyes caused the Hrotaki men to move away from the elf Prince, all except Grotahn who removed his hand with a studied indifference.

The tall chieftain inclined his head in apology.  "My apologies My Lord.  I meant no disrespect."

Aragorn met the intense look of the chieftain with his own cold gaze.  He let his gaze move to rest upon his husband who, now released from the tight grip of the foreigner, moved to his mate's side.

"My love, allow me to introduce you to Chieftain Grotahn of the Hrotaki tribe.  He has arrived today to negotiate a new trade alliance between our peoples."

Legolas' eyes frostily held Grotahn's, and the foreigner shifted uncomfortably under the knowing gaze that seemed to penetrate his soul.  He was grateful when King Elessar spoke again allowing him to move his gaze to rest upon Gondor's king.

"Chieftain Grotahn, you did not meet my husband at court, he was tending our son, but let me introduce you now to Legolas, Prince Consort of Gondor.  Son of King Thranduil, and Crown Prince of the woodland kingdom of Mirkwood."  Aragorn allowed a small triumphant smile to grace his features as he took in the look of shock upon the foreigners face.  "Now if you would excuse us, my husband and I have matters to attend to.  Please do not let us halt your progress to your chambers."  Grotahn nodded distractedly and turned to leave when Aragorn's voice stopped him.  "Let me give you a friendly reminder Grotahn, we do not condone the mistreatment of our household staff in Gondor.  Any action that causes harm or distress to any of my people will not be looked upon lightly."

Grotahn's body tensed at the grim tone of the King before nodding again and leading his people away.  As soon as the Hrotaki people were far enough away Aragorn turned to his mate, gently grasping the elf's shoulder and inspecting him for signs of injury.

"Are you well my love?" he asked urgently.

Legolas sighed and smiled ruefully at his partner.  "I am fine Aragorn, embarrassed more than anything else.  I should easily have been able to defend myself against all of them."

Aragorn grinned.  "It appears that you certainly gave them something to think about if the blackening eyes of the majority give any indication."  They both laughed at that, but then the young king's expression sobered.  "Still beloved, you are not fully recovered from your earlier actions, you should not have moved from our chambers.  I was on my way there to join you for the rest of the day."

Legolas smiled before wrapping an arm around his lover's waist.  "Well I certainly do not wish to delay you in your quest Your Majesty, but do you think that we might take a short detour through the gardens?"

"I do not think that should be a problem, after all a King is subject to the wishes of his subjects, and surely the most deserving of those subjects is the King's own husband."  The young king wrapped his own arm around the elf's waist and steered him towards the gardens.

When they got outside Legolas breathed a huge sigh of relief.  Pulling gently away from Aragorn's arm he moved further into the gardens until he stood in the centre of the lawn.  There were no other occupants to Aragorn sat upon a nearby bench and watched his husband with curiosity.  Legolas stood still with his eyes closed breathing deeply and steadily.  A breeze blew through the garden and Legolas embraced the cold biting caress of its kiss.  He felt his energy being renewed, and the trees around him sang of their joy at his joining with them.

Finally the wind died and Legolas opened his eyes, smiling as the natural beauty of his surroundings greeted him.  He turned and made his way on steady feet once more to his husband who sat watching him with a strange look in his eyes.  The young elf looked at him quizzically, and held out his hands towards his mate.  Aragorn took the elf's hands and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.  He moved up against his mate and gazed deeply into his eyes before softly kissing the Prince.  "I love you," he said his eyes filled with wonder as they travelled across the fair face of his partner.

Legolas smiled in bemusement before placing a light kiss upon Aragorn's lips in response.  "Come, we should return to our rooms.  I promised Celdarion I would be gone for a short time, and I would not wish to turn his hair silver with worry."  The young Prince smiled mischievously and pulled his husband behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celdarion looked up as the door opened, but he was not alarmed.  He had heard the King's light tread as he approached the door and detected his Prince's voice conversing with his mate.  He observed his prince keenly as the young elf entered the room, he seemed much improved from his earlier state, and in fact he was almost glowing with renewed vigour.

"It seems your quick trip outside has done you much good My Prince," Celdarion said quietly.

Legolas looked at him with a small smile.  "Yes, I am glad of it for I was beginning to tire of being tired.  Had I not felt this renewal of strength I would not have thought of challenging you to spar with me later."

The older elf grinned suddenly.  "Renewed strength or not, do not think I will allow you to best me again, after all, what need would you have for a guardian who cannot even keep his charge firmly in place," Celdarion said, raising a brow in challenge.

"That brings me to something I wish to talk to you about Celdarion," Aragorn said.  

Celdarion's gaze switched from the serious expression of the King to the mulish expression forming on the elf Prince's.  "What trouble has my young Prince gotten himself into now?" he asked, drawing both pairs of eyes to him.

Legolas drew himself up with a look of indignation, and turning his back on both his husband and guardian he sat to play with Elessarion.  Aragorn shared a knowing look with the older elf before explaining something of Legolas' encounter with the Chieftain of the Hrotaki.

"Do you think he will try anything further?" Celdarion asked when King Elessar had finished.

Aragorn frowned.  "It would be very foolish of him to try anything, yet he knows that he is in a strong bargaining position when it comes to the mineral.  He may well be bold enough to attempt something, which is why we should be all the more careful around him."

Celdarion nodded thoughtfully.

"Well there is one thing we can be sure he is not guilty of," Legolas commented, proving that he had been listening to them talk despite his appearance to the contrary.  At the questioning looks of both his husband and guardian he elaborated.  "He could not have been the one to poison Elessarion having only just arrived in the city.  He certainly would have had nothing to gain from it anyway."

"That leaves us still with the question of who did though.  As the Royal family it would be natural for us to have enemies, but were these enemies from without our borders or within?"  Aragorn mused.

"Perhaps we should enlist the help of Lord Fenner.  If it came from within our borders he would certainly be in a position to discover something and report back to us," Legolas said.

"Unless he is the one behind all of this.  What makes you think he should be held above suspicion?" Celdarion asked sourly.

Legolas frowned.  "He has proven himself to us before.  He places as much trust in us not to reveal his secret as we do in him for the information he brings.  Besides what motive could you possibly ascribe to him for these actions?  He is not in line to the throne unless he were to take out first the Steward's family and a few others besides.  I think that would be a little too obvious for him.  He would work with more subtlety so as not to cast a shadow over himself.  Whoever did this did not care if the whole world knew how Elessarion would have died had we not been successful in healing him."

"Which is another reason why I agree that your secret must be kept my love.  If we do not announce the attempt on Elessarion's life then whoever did this will simply think that he did not drink the milk, never knowing about the healing abilities you now possess?  It may cause him to become more impatient and careless," Aragorn stated.

"In which case we will be ready to swoop in and take care of him," Celdarion said, a small spark of vengeance lighting his eyes.

"Yet I worry," the younger elf stated.  "What if he was not alone in his actions, how then would we ensnare the group?  What if they attempt something again but this time we are unable to stop it?"

"I have sent word to my father by carrier pigeon, within a few days I believe he will set out from Rivendell to join us here," Aragorn informed the elves.

"But it will take weeks for him to arrive, I suggest that we contact your father My Prince, he could arrive much sooner and bring with him some of the Royal Guard," the guardian elf stated.

"But that would draw a lot of attention," the young man said.

"Midsummer's Eve is almost upon us, perhaps we could cover the arrival of both my father and yours by saying it is an elvish custom.  If anyone is at all familiar with the customs of the elves they would know this to be true.  In the meantime we will just have to be extra vigilant," the young elven Prince informed his husband and guardian, who both nodded in agreement.  "Good, then I shall send word to my father."

"In that case I have only one question," Aragorn stated.  "If we do not wish to alert the poisoner to the fact that his plan was nearly successful, how do we go about ensuring that milk is not poisoned in the future?  If we were suddenly to oversee the preparation of the milk from the animal to Elessarion's belly it is certainly going to attract attention and send the gossip mongerers into a feeding frenzy."

There was silence as each adult pondered the answer to that problem.

"Is there any way we can stop Elessarion from drinking milk now?  Give him more of the fruit juice or water instead, that way he could drink from the same pitcher as ourselves and no suspicions would be aroused?" Aragorn asked finally.

Legolas sighed as he picked up his son, cradling the now drowsy infant.  "We can but try," he said.

"We have no other apparent choices," Celdarion said glumly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later...

King Thranduil looked up from the papers strewn across his desk at the knock on the door to his study.  Frowning he recalled giving explicit instructions to his personal guard outside that he was not to be disturbed.

"Come in," he finally called out impatiently.

The door opened quickly and Trasyn quickly entered holding a piece of parchment in his hand.  "My Lord, we just received this."  He hesitated and handed the parchment to the King before continuing.  "It came by carrier bird from Gondor and bears the seal of your son."

Thranduil looked sharply at the elf before him before turning his attention to the paper he was grasping.  He quickly broke the seal and with some trepidation opened the parchment out fully.  Trasyn watched as he King quickly read the contents of the message.   He felt the first stirrings of alarm as Thranduil's face paled suddenly and then tightened.  His body tensed in response to the sudden surge of adrenaline and he was prepared when the King looked up with furious eyes.

"Trasyn prepare a company of the Royal Guard and some of my household retinue.  We are going to pay a visit to Gondor's capital," the King said.

"My Lord... might I ask if all is well with the Prince?" Trasyn enquired hesitantly.

"Nay, all is not well Trasyn.  Someone has tried to take the life of my grandson," Thranduil said, his voice expressing the hidden depths of his rage.

Trasyn could not hold back the cry of alarm, and without another word he bowed swiftly to his king before leaving to make preparations for their departure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond Peredhel, Lord of Rivendell, Herald of Gil-Galad, Keeper of Vilya, sighed.  He put down the parchment he had been reading and tiredly rubbed his forehead, attempting to stave off a quickly forming headache.  The library door opened with a bang and Elrond winced as he recognised the entry of his twin sons.

"Ada, we are planning to travel to Lorien today.  It has been some time since we saw Grandmother and Grandfather last and of course Arwen..." Elladan stopped talking as his twin grasped his forearm.

"Ada what is wrong?" Elrohir asked, concerned at the pale countenance of Rivendell's Lord.

"We are making a journey my sons but not to Lorien.  I am afraid instead we must journey to Gondor.  Your brother has need of our help."

"Is something wrong with Estel?" Elrohir queried, thinking of their younger foster brother.

"I fear so my sons.  It appears there may have been consequences to Legolas' labour that were unforeseen, but that is not all.  Someone has attempted to kill Elessarion," the older elf said.  Shocked gasps met this announcement.

"Who would wish to do something so heinous?" Elrohir asked finally.

  
Elrond sighed in defeat.  "I do not know.  A King may have many enemies but as yet Estel does know who to suspect."

"Then we must not delay, Estel needs us.  Do not fear father we shall make all preparations and we will be ready to depart this afternoon.  You had better inform Glorfindel that you are leaving him here," Elladan stated with a mischievous grin.

Elrond groaned at the thought of breaking the news to his overprotective seneschal.  "I do not know why he thinks that I will find myself in trouble if I set foot beyond Rivendell without him by my side.  In fact if he were referring to you then I would not doubt that he would be needed to free you whatever trouble you had placed yourselves in."

Two identically innocent expressions were directed at him. "Ada I think you exaggerate far too much.  Elrohir and I have always been most careful in our excursions," Elladan said, with his twin nodding beside him.

Elrond sighed again, he had no energy to argue so instead he waved his sons away.  "Go, please, prepare for our departure.  I shall try to get what little peace I can muster before I speak to Glorfindel."

As one the twins turned and exited the room, waiting until the door had closed behind them to allow their mischievous smiles to spread.

End of Chapter 3

  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Aragorn smiled as he entered his bedchamber, Legolas lay on top of the covers his body relaxed, eyes gazing vacantly ahead as he walked through elven dreams.  In a small bassinet next to the bed lay their son who was also sleeping, one small hand tucked under his chin.  Unlike his elven father Elessarion slept as men do with his eyes closed, his small lips parted slightly as he drew in breath.  Feeling reassured that his son was well Aragorn turned his attention back to the bed.

An alert pair of blue eyes met his own gaze and he smiled again as he climbed on to the bed next to his mate.  Lying at the elf's side Aragorn placed his hand lovingly against the soft flushed skin of his husband's cheek, his thumb lightly stroking.  Legolas smiled in contentment pushing his face further into Aragorn's touch.

"How are you feeling?" the king asked softly.

"I am well," Legolas said seriously, and then allowed a playful pout to cross his features.  "But I am feeling much neglected by my husband."

"Your husband must be very blind indeed to neglect such a beautiful mate.  Perhaps I can be of assistance," the young man said grinning mischievously.

Legolas affected an insulted look.  "How dare you presume that I would be unfaithful to my husband.  I am an elf and we take our vows very seriously."

"Then perhaps if I were to use my powers of persuasion upon you, you could later inform your husband that all you did was under duress," Aragorn stated.  He got off the bed moving to one of the nearby chests.

Legolas watched in amusement and anticipation as the young man took a few items from the chest before turning back to the elf still lying on the bed, hiding the objects he held behind his back.  Aragorn stalked forward, his every pore screaming predator, his eyes lazily assessing his seemingly defenceless prey, yet the man knew better than to assume this creature was fragile.

Legolas felt anticipation curl its way through his body, leaving a tingling sensation in his nerves as it passed through on its way to his groin.  As Aragorn moved closer, his posture still aggressive, Legolas felt his member give an excited twitch.  A small whimper from the side of the bed had him turning towards his son instantly, and Aragorn took advantage of the prince's distraction to pounce.

Almost with the speed of an elf the man had tied the prince's arms together and then attached them to the head of the bed.  Legolas instantly bucked trying to throw him off whilst fighting against the restraints.  Aragorn just laughed and sat back to admire his handiwork.

Legolas growled in frustration and glared at the amused man.  "Is this how you plan to persuade me human, by tying me up and taking me like some helpless maiden?  I would indeed be able to claim duress to my husband."

Aragorn grinned.  "Nay, I could not force you sweet one, there would be no enjoyment for me if all you felt was pain.  This is just to ensure that you can concentrate fully on my powers of persuasion without feeling the need to throw me off.  Do not fear I shall not tell anyone of your embarrassing position."

Legolas glared again, but his body betrayed him with its rising excitement.  Aragorn did not wait for a comeback, instead he moved forward covering the lighter body of the elf with his own.  His mouth came down in a bruising kiss that devoured the prince with its intensity.  Legolas moaned deep in his throat at the punishing embrace but could not stop himself from opening his mouth and allowing the man to deepen the kiss.  Aragorn's tongue fought with his own for dominance, the man eventually winning as he bit down lightly on the elf's tongue.  His own limber muscle began a deep exploration of the prince, his tongue finding all hidden places and soaking up the sweet taste that was unique to the Prince. His hands began to wander down the Princes body as he made it his goal to bring the Prince to new heights of pleasure.

** Cut for adult content, please see the link in my bio if you want to see this chapter in full on my website **

Once Aragorn had descended to earth once more he withdrew gently from his husband before reaching up to release the elf's wrists from the restraints.  He carefully checked the prince's wrists and was satisfied that the mild hint of red on the smooth pale skin would heal quickly.  Legolas watched him with a lazy grin.  

"I think human, that if I happen to feel neglected by my husband in the future I may call upon your services again," he said cheekily, stretching before snuggling up against the broad figure of his mate.

Aragorn laughed.  "I live to serve My Prince," he stated.  He helped Legolas to remove his shirt before pulling the covers over them both as they settled together for a post coital nap, Legolas' face pressed against the king's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The talks between the members of the Hrotaki tribe and Gondor's king and council seemed to go relatively smoothly despite the initial tension between the Royal family and their guests.  Grotahn and his people seemed to treat Legolas with the deference due to his station and many of the terms of the new treaty were similar or only very slightly changed from the previous one, and everyone seemed happy thus far with the arrangement.  Therefore it did not upset anyone when five days into the talks the Hrotaki people asked for a break from the negotiations and professed a desire to go hunting with the king.

"Such an idea has merit Chieftain Grotahn, a break from the talks, however successful they has been thus far would be most welcome.  Legolas and I would be most happy to join you and your people.  I believe some of my councillors and other lords may wish to come along too," Aragorn said in response to the Chieftain's proposal.

Grotahn frowned a little and his gaze drifted to the Prince Consort's empty chair.  "Are you sure that you would wish for your... husband to join us?" he questioned softly.   "Forgive me for saying so King Elessar but he does have a somewhat fragile appearance."

Aragorn smiled.  "Fear not Chieftain Grotahn, my husband is more than capable of looking after himself.  He has been doing so for longer than both you and I have lived," he said and was rewarded with the swiftly hidden expression of shock that crossed the Hrotaki man's face.

"If you are happy with his presence my lord, then I can find no reason to object," Grotahn said bowing his head slightly before leaving the room.

With the agreement of all parties the hunting excursion was arranged for the following morning.  Everyone who wished to attend was to meet in the stable courtyard an hour after dawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas was pleased when Aragorn explained to him the plans for the following morning.  He was looking forward to venturing out of the city, feeling a need to be free of the stone walls for a few hours.  He was less impressed at the thought of spending so much time with the Hrotaki Tribesmen but thought that he could endure their company for a short time if it meant he could be outside.

The following morning he was less sure about their excursion.

"Are you sure it is well?" Legolas asked his bodyguard once again.  "Will you be safe enough?  We could arrange for more guards to be posted at the entrance to the Royal Wing?" the young elf asked.

"Do you not trust in my ability to protect your son?" Celdarion asked brow raised.

"Of course I do.  I trust you with everything I hold dear," Legolas said, eager to placate the older elf.

Aragorn sighed in affectionate irritation.  "Legolas, Elessarion will be fine.  He seems to have taken to the switch in his liquid food quite well, and I should think the thought of confronting such a fearsome elven protector would scare any man with sense away," the young king could not help laughing a little as he spoke to his hovering husband.

His laughter stopped abruptly when he saw the real hurt in his mate's eyes.  "Legolas I know you are worried but do not fear.  Whoever tried to poison our son used a cowards way, one in which they would not have to directly reveal themselves.  The usual guards will be sufficient and should anyone get passed them which I am sure in unlikely for Celdarion picked them himself, then our friend here is more than prepared to defend our son.  Besides I do not think that in the short time that we are away there will be anything to concern us.  Instead save your anxiety for proving yourself capable despite your fragile appearance," Aragorn said, trying to distract his mate with the Hrotaki's opinion of him.  

It worked and Legolas' features were flooded with indignation.  "Then come, husband mine, let us show them that an elf is more than just a pretty face."

"Ah but a pretty face does have it's uses," Aragorn said musingly.  "As does a pretty body," he said, his hand snaking down to pinch his husband's bottom as they left their chambers.

Celdarion watched them leave, his head shaking gently in fond amusement before he turned and walked to the bedroom where the infant prince lay sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken a few minutes longer than anticipated for Legolas to retrieve Alagos from the paddock he usually occupied.  Celdarion's steed became agitated as he saw that his own master was not there to take him out with his equine companion and the elven prince had to soothe his spirit and promise him that Celdarion would visit him later that day.

When he arrived at the courtyard the hunting party was already assembled, with Aragorn at the centre of his lords, Boromir at his side, and a small contingent of guards, and the Hrotaki waiting a short distance apart.  Legolas led his steed over to his husband but was stopped by Grotahn's raised voice.

"Prince Legolas, should you not have requested a page to saddle your horse for you?" he asked, his tone respectful but his face displaying a hint of scorn.  "Although I am sure that none here will object to our delaying our departure whilst your mount is made ready."  

There were a few low chuckles from the Hrotaki but they were met with silence and a few amused glances shared between the Gondorians.

Legolas exchanged a mischievous look with his husband before turning his attention back to the Hrotaki Chieftain.  "Fear not Chieftain Grotahn, my people do not require tack and bit in order to maintain our seat."  With one challenging look he leapt onto Alagos' back.  The horse reared challengingly to the other horses but the elf maintained his seat, laughing wildly.  He turned to look back at his husband and the gathered Gondorians and Hrotaki.  "Last one to the forest is an orc's son," he cried out and with a gentle squeeze of his knees Alagos leapt forward and through the gates.

Aragorn laughed at his husband's antics, and to the despair of his guards he urged his own mount forward.  "Well you heard him," he called out and proceeded to give chase to his mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Legolas had been careful about making his way through the city streets, but once beyond the large stone walls he had given in to his impulses and allowed Alagos to race across the large plain that separated the forest from the city.  His elven-bred horse was made for speed but he was careful to stay within sight of the mortals following behind him.  He knew that both he and Aragorn would face a scolding first from the head of the Royal Guards and then a second lecture from Celdarion for their childish behaviour.  

He sensed someone coming upon him and he turned slightly, grinning as he saw Aragorn quickly closing the gap between their mounts.   The Royal Guards still a way behind as they struggled to catch up to the Royal couple.  Legolas laughed in exhilaration as the wind blew his hair behind him in a golden cloud.  Reluctantly he reined in his horse as the forest boundary grew closer, and just outside of the tree line both King and Prince waited for their escort to catch up.

Aragorn nudged his horse closer to his husbands so he could lean over and steal a passionate kiss.  "You glow as is the sun itself lived within you," he said in a wondrous tone. 

Legolas grinned in response, his look becoming more mischievous as the Royal Guard finally caught up to them, their headsman directing his handful of men to encircle the royal couple whilst he glared at the unrepentant duo.

They had to wait a short time further for the rest of their hunting party to catch up to them, but finally when the last horse had joined the company they prepared to enter the forest.  

"Tell me my precious prince, what game would you like to see upon the spit tonight?" Aragorn asked as they entered the coolness of the tree-sheltered woods.

Legolas looked pensive for a moment.  "I think I am in the mood for a little venison tonight," he said finally, and then turned to look at his husband.  "And you my handsome husband, what would you like to partake of tonight?"

Aragorn laughed, a rich sound that startled a few nesting birds nearby.  "Besides you my love?"  Legolas glared at him momentarily.  "I think that I would like to dine upon wild boar."

"Very well, a reward to the man who can take down a wild boar for the king's table tonight," Legolas called out to the gathered men.

"And a reward to the man who manages to place venison on the prince's plate tonight," the king said not to be outdone.

"But my lord," one of the bolder courtiers asked.  "What are the rewards to be?"

"I would ask for a dance tonight with the Prince Consort," another of the courtier said, as he bowed to Legolas whilst still smiling mischievously.

"Aye, as would I," another said.

Legolas laughed, taking in the good spirit of the men around him before he answered.  He bowed deferentially to his husband.  "Very well gentlemen, should my lord make no objections I would dance one dance tonight with whoever takes home the prize of the first wild boar."

"I think your lord might have many objections over his prince dancing with anyone other himself, but I fear that I may have to submit to the wishes of my people in this matter, and make sure I win the prize myself," Aragorn said, an expression of long suffering upon his face, his hand clutched against his heart as though in pain.  There was more laughter in response to the royal couple's antics.

"And what of your reward your majesty, for whomever brings home a stag for the prince?" one of the eager young lords asked.

"What about a dance with your king?" Aragorn asked hopefully.  There was an assortment of groans and snorts of laughter.   "I am hurt," Aragorn said, a comical look of pain on his face.  "I am unwanted, doomed to remain in the shadows of my husband.  Indeed, then I am afraid that all I can offer is a choice from amongst the hatchlings of my new hunting falcons," he offered.  

This seemed to meet with more agreement from his men, and so the group proceeded further, dismounting in a small clearing deeper within the forest.  The Royal Guard was left to guard the horses as the men themselves began to spread out in search of game, moving together in small parties.  Legolas remained beside Aragorn and to his discomfort Grotahn stayed with them.  

"You have an interesting choice of rewards in this sport my lord," the Hrotaki chieftain said softly to the king.

Aragorn looked assessingly at the large man at his side.  "Indeed, we do not often hunt for mere sport, our trips are instead often timed with the need to provide more meat for the palace.  The men enjoy the freedom beyond the city walls and thus the system of rewards we offer are meant only to be in keeping with the lightness of the day as a whole.  We have yet to hear any complaints in the manner in which we do things," Aragorn said.

Grotahn bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.  "Forgive me my lord, I meant not to sound as though I questioned you.  I merely wished to remark upon the differences so apparent between your own culture and mine.  Hunting amongst the Hrotaki whilst also for the necessary gathering of food is often a trial between men to test and prove themselves.  It is often a rite of passage amongst our youths."

"I can see well why you would employ such a system, your home is not the most hospitable of places.  I myself spent some time as a youth before my coronation with my kin the rangers of the north.  There are many tests a young man must undergo that are necessary both as recognised rites of passage and also essential skills for surviving," Aragorn explained.

"Your husband though, he looks to be untouched by the hardships of life.  Mayhap his father kept him ensconced within his palace walls in order to protect the future of his kingdom," Grotahn said softly, missing the stiffening of the elf in question as sharp ears caught the man's words.

Aragorn fought to keep a solemn expression on his face knowing that although softly spoken his husband would have heard the Hrotaki Chieftain's opinions.  "Nay, Legolas hails from the realm of Mirkwood whose borders have long been under siege from the dark creatures of Mordor and Dol Guldur.  My husband was trained in the use of various weapons from an early age.  I have seen him practice with his guardian and he handles them well."

"Indeed," commented Grotahn inspecting the elf anew.  "His appearance is very deceptive."

At that moment Legolas stopped suddenly and threw up a hand to warn his companions to silence themselves.  His head tilted to one side as he tried to determine what had caught his attention.

He turned suddenly to Aragorn.   "Orcs," he spat out before leaping into a nearby tree and disappearing.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Grotahn looked up at the trees in astonishment. There was no sign of the elf prince, and no hint as to which direction he had taken through the trees.  
  
"What is he doing?" the Hrotaki chieftain asked the king. "I heard nothing."  
  
"Elves have superior hearing, he has no doubt gone ahead to scout," Aragorn said frowning. He turned back and gave a low whistle to signal his guards that something was wrong.   
  
Another whistle sounded out in reply and Aragorn moved stealthily back towards the clearing where the large portion of their guards and their horses remained. He knew his guardsmen would already be shepherding the Gondorians and Hrotaki back to the clearing so that their chances of defending themselves successfully grew.  
  
Slowly the hunting party trickled back into the clearing and were informed of what had been discovered. Their earlier joviality was pushed aside in favour of the alertness that came from battle readiness. Grotahn stood with his own men, as they armed themselves, peering into the dimly lit forest for some sign of the bandits. He was nearly startled out of his skin when the elven prince dropped to ground in front of him. Sparing the Hrotaki chieftain a brief cold glance the prince moved to his husband.  
  
"There are maybe fifty, heavily armed," he informed both the king and royal guard quickly. "They are heading towards us but they do not appear to be aware of our presence, it should be possible to ambush them."  
  
"Very well. We will need to ensure that head directly into the mouth of the trap we are preparing, and then we can outflank then and trap them between us. Jerin organise the men into two groups, one for each side, we will lead them into the centre and then cut off their rear escape," Aragorn said decisively.  
  
"We still need some kind of bait to lure them to us," the Royal Guardsman pointed out.  
  
"I will take care of that," Legolas said grinning.  
  
"No," Aragorn said at once, fearing to place his mate in danger from where he would be without protection from himself.  
  
Legolas looked at his husband, the intensity of his bright elven eyes for once forcing his husbands gaze down. He placed a gently hand on the man's shoulder. "Fear not my love. No harm shall come to me. I will lead them here and then remain in the trees where I can better pick them off with my bow," he said in a reassuring tone. "Besides, there is nothing more guaranteed to rile up an orc than the very presence of an elf. They will not think to question where it is I lead them."  
  
"The Prince is correct Your Majesty," Boromir standing close by added.  
  
They both watched in silence until finally, reluctantly, Aragorn nodded in acquiescence. The elven prince waited only until the men were in position before taking off again into the trees. He was gone for some time before the men of Gondor and the Hrotaki heard a crashing sound approaching them. They waited in silence as suddenly appearing in the clearing burst the Prince Consort of Gondor, his light steps dancing over the grass and leaving no impression. Behind him the first of the orcs entered the clearing. Their rasping voices yelling curses at the fair creature in the Black Speech.  
  
Legolas turned at the edge of the clearing waiting tauntingly just out of reach as the rest of the orcs joined them. As one the orcs began to move forward, their confidence in handling a lone elf apparent. They were therefore surprised when the elf suddenly jumped up into a tree and humans suddenly charged from the forest towards them. Before the men had reached them two of Legolas' golden fletched arrows had taken out one of their number.  
  
Aragorn charged forward his sword extended at shoulder level before him, his guards on either side to protect him. In a carefully measured manoeuvre he swung his sword just as he reached the line of orcs instantly beheading the one nearest to him. Blood splattered on him but he ignored it, turning his attention instead to the next foe.  
  
Grotahn and his men waded forward joining battle with the Gondorians with equal zeal. One of the foul creatures attacked the Hrotaki chieftain from the side catching him off guard but before the black blade of the dark creature could reach his flesh a golden fletched arrow appeared embedding itself through one of the foul creatures eyes. Grotahn risked a moment to look around but he still could see no sign of the elf. As another shriek and flash of movement announced the arrival of yet another orc he turned his attention back to the battle.  
  
Legolas watched from his vantage point, using his skill to take out any of the orcs that attempted to escape or managed to get under the guard of the humans. He noticed a couple of the younger lords being pushed away from the main group by a small group of larger orcs. He saw that none of the other men seemed to have noticed, and making a quick decision he began to leap from tree to tree to get closer to the men. When he was close enough he jumped quickly to the ground unsheathing his twin knives, and with a warning growl he jumped into the fray.  
  
Aragorn saw a flash of gold descend from the trees and knew that Legolas had abandoned his bow in favour of his knives. Fear for his mate clutched at his heart and his determination increased and with renewed vigour he fought to clear a path to his husbands side.  
  
Grotahn took a moment to catch his breath as the fighting seemed to move away from him. He saw a flash of gold from the corner of his eye and when he turned he was stunned by the sight that greeted him. Gondor's Prince Consort had entered the fight but instead of quickly perishing as the Hrotaki had thought the fragile looking creature would, he was made breathless with wonder. His eyes could not help but to try to follow the swift graceful movements of the immortal creature. Twin knives moving as an extension of strong arms, dealing death and destruction upon whatever they touched.  
  
As the number of orcs began to dwindle Grotahn was not alone in his wonder. Many of the Gondorian nobles had never seen Legolas upon the practice fields, and even those that had were stunned by the majesty of their Prince Consort, his bearing regal, golden hair flying as he severed an arm here and slew there.   
  
Legolas was stunned at first by the silence, but as the battle haze left him he realised that the orcs were no more. He relaxed his pose his breathing only slightly laboured and looked around. The many eyes facing him took him aback but only pair did he seek.  
  
Aragorn did not hesitate once the battle was over to walk straight up to his husband. His eyes quickly sought out any injuries, but could not find even a scratch upon the form of his beloved. He nodded in satisfaction but his eyes conveyed a message that words would be spoken between them later concerning the elf's actions, and with a tight expression Aragorn turned back to the hunting party.  
  
"Let us mount up and return to the city," he said, his eyes noting that there were no injuries so serious that they could not wait for their return to the halls of healing to be dealt with.  
  
Moving quickly the group quickly gathered their belongings together before making their way back to the city. Legolas noted with amusement that the carcass of a wild boar was slung across one of the packhorses. At least someone was successful in this venture he thought, and wondered with whom he would have to dance tonight. His eyes caught the gaze of one of the younger lords, the man's face wreathed in a smile of satisfaction. The young lord bowed his head to Legolas to acknowledge his victory over the other men and Legolas grinned bowing his own head in response before spurring his horse to catch up with his husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You told me you would remain in the trees," Aragorn said as soon as they entered the private chambers of the Royal family.  
  
"And I would have, but I could not allow those men to be slaughtered. They were all very young, none of them had seen battle before. They were no match for the Yrch," Legolas said, his face an impassive mask.  
  
"I do not care. You told me you were going to stay in the trees and I knew you were safe and apart from the battle then. As soon as you jumped to the ground my focus shifted from defending my men to trying to reach your side and defend you," Aragorn said, his ire rising with every word.  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed as his own temper was roused. "I see, and what would you prefer my husband, that I were kept pregnant and confined to the palace like the other women?" he asked scornfully.  
  
"If it keeps you safe and I know where you are, then yes," Aragorn said, the words slipping free from his tongue before he could pull them back.  
  
Legolas drew back as though Aragorn had physically struck him. "Very well my lord," he said softly before turning and leaving the room.  
  
Aragorn sighed in frustration, running his hands through his hair. "Son of an orc!" he cursed softly.  
  
"What has happened?" came a voice from the doorway to the Royal Bedchamber.  
  
Aragorn turned tiredly to look at Celdarion who stood, arms folded across his chest, one eyebrow raised almost to his hairline.  
  
"I am not in the wrong," the young king said stubbornly, his own arms crossing defensively over his chest."  
  
"Then you will not mind telling me what occurred on your hunting trip," the older elf said patiently.  
  
Aragorn frowned and stared at Celdarion, looking for signs that the elf held him to blame for upsetting his prince. Celdarion's face told him nothing, and the young king sighed. "We encountered a group of orcs on our hunting trip," he admitted finally.  
  
Celdarion's stance sharpened. "How many?" he asked quickly.  
  
"About fifty. Well armed. Legolas warned us in time and we were able to ambush them. Legolas used himself as bait."  
  
The warrior elf nodded. "A ploy we have used many times in Mirkwood. I take it then that the ambush was a success?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "We killed them all and gained only a few minor injuries ourselves."  
  
Celdarion frowned. "I am confused then, why are you so upset with Prince Legolas?"  
  
"Because he did not stay in the trees out of harms way as he said he would. He placed himself in danger, which caused me to become distracted from the battle," Aragorn replied heatedly.  
  
"Yet he is not one of your mortal maidens unable to defend themselves against a single foe never mind so many," Celdarion commented softly. "Do you really believe him so incapable of protecting himself?"  
  
"Yes... no..." Aragorn sighed. "My head tells me that he is more than able to use his weapons, yet my heart almost fails me to see him placed in danger. It was only six months ago that I nearly lost him, am I to forget so easily that he can still be slain? Is it so wrong of me to want to protect the holder of my heart?" the young king raised plaintive eyes to the elf.  
  
Celdarion sighed and moved forward to sit close to the young man. "It is not wrong to wish it that way, but would you destroy him in the quest to see him safe?" the elf asked.  
  
Aragorn frowned and looked questioningly at the warrior. "I do not understand."  
  
"Legolas is a wood elf first and foremost. That is something he cannot deny, it is in his very nature. I do not think you truly comprehend how difficult it is for us to dwell in this stone city for such a long period. You have seen hints of restlessness at times. The need he feels to venture beyond the stone walls and feel the life of Arda surrounding him." Aragorn nodded. "When you say you think him accomplished in the use of his weapons that is true, yet you forget or perhaps you have not realised that Legolas has not been idle in the past millennia. He has aided in the defence of his father's realm, ably leading patrols through the Mirkwood. You must also understand that Legolas is a warrior, from a race of warriors, indeed from a line of warriors. It is also part of what he is. Yet you have just told him with your own words that you would rather he were kept within the stone walls of his room, probably with child, as seems to be the nature of your mortal lords. I would not be lying if I said to you now that despite the Prince's great love for you he would fade as surely as the day gives way to night."  
  
Aragorn stared frankly at the elf, his eyes widened with new knowledge. "I hear your words Celdarion, and I am thankful for your insight. I will speak to him but I cannot promise to change the way my heart feels overnight," the young king said.  
  
Celdarion smiled. "I would not ask that of you even if it were possible. Instead I ask only that you allow your head to rule your heart a little more in these situations."  
  
Aragorn smiled and nodded, a short cry came from the bedchamber and the young king rose to tend to his son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Legolas left the Royal chambers he walked blindly ahead, allowing his feet to carry him to wherever they would. His eyes blinded by tears he furiously tried to blink back. He stopped as he felt a hand tug strongly on his arms. Turning swiftly ready to defend against an attack he was confronted with Amelia's white face.  
  
"Legolas?" she queried tremulously, never having seen him react so violently towards her before.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath to try and compose himself before he spoke to his friend. "Forgive me Amelia, I did not know it was you," he said softly.  
  
However Amelia's look of concern did not fade. "What is wrong my friend, you do not appear to be yourself at present. You were not hurt in the orc attack?" she asked, the thought occurring to her after Boromir's quick explanation of what had happened on there hunting trip.  
  
Legolas quickly shook his head. "Nay, I am uninjured."  
  
Amelia said nothing for a moment taking in the Prince's distracted look before taking his arm gently in her own and pulling him along after her.  
  
"Amelia, where are you taking me?" the elf queried confused as to his friends actions.  
  
"Just come along," the young woman said firmly still leading Legolas along. The prince decided to hold his tongue and allow Amelia to have her way.  
  
She led him to one of their favourite spots, a small alcove secluded from the main path by strategically placed trees and bushes. She pushed him down onto the bench nestled within before seating herself.  
  
"Now, you will tell me what has upset you my friend, for I shall not let you leave until I have had it from you," she said in a firm tone.  
  
Legolas could not help but smile a little at the maternal look the young woman wore. His smile faded as he noted that she was quite serious about detaining him, knowing he would use no force to escape from her and sighed with defeat.  
  
"Let me guess," Amelia began trying to make things easier for him. "It is Aragorn?"  
  
"How did you guess?" Legolas responded glumly.  
  
Amelia laughed. "Because my very dear friend, no one else has the power to upset you this much. Now tell me."  
  
Legolas grimaced but proceeded to tell his friend all that had happened that morning. Amelia sat quietly listening to the prince's tale feeling increasingly saddened by the elf's obvious frustration. When he had finished both were silent for a few moments.  
  
"I think you are just beginning to discover my friend, just how the ability to bear children seems to make us fragile and incapable of independence in the eyes of men. It is of course different for me, I have been raised since birth to understand that my place is to run my husband's house, warm his bed and give him children," Amelia said finally.  
  
Legolas looked horrified. "I did not think Boromir to be so... narrow minded. Does he treat you ill?" the prince asked.  
  
Amelia gave a soft chuckle. "Nay, for a man Boromir is remarkably lenient. He allows to me to do much that most other women would only dream of, yet he will never have to worry about my taking up arms, unlike you I have never been trained to handle weapons."  
  
"But that is just it. I was not only trained in the use of weapons but for longer than Aragorn has been alive I have been using them in the defence of my father's realm. Does my being his partner, and the bearer of his children suddenly make me any less of a warrior," Legolas asked, his confusion bleeding into his voice.  
  
The young woman shook her head sadly. "For me no, but that is not the case for Aragorn. You must understand his viewpoint Legolas. No wait my friend I ask you to understand not to condone. Aragorn is a man, and although he was raised for many years by elves he is still a man. His instincts are I daresay far more primal than your own, filled with the urgency of our race. He sees it as his place to protect you as his mate. An admirable wish to be sure, even though he knows you are capable of defending yourself. Then there is the side of him that is King. He must stand before his people in a position of strength. Politically he cannot afford to be seen to be weak, to allow his mate free reign. Then there is the most important fact of all. You bore his son, his heir, yet for a king that will not be enough. Even now I think Aragorn's councillors ask when he will impregnate you with another child. I believe the saying is 'an heir and a spare'. More children again puts him in a stronger political position for they can all be used to make alliances with other nations and houses."  
  
Legolas looked increasingly nauseated as he listened to Amelia's words. When she finished he sat quietly in thought. When he looked up again Amelia noted the sad determination in his eyes. "I see now that we are both bound by our positions and the duties they entail. Whilst Aragorn remains king, and until he is ready to abdicate in favour of our son we have very little choice in our actions." He stood suddenly. "I thank you Amelia, I see things with clearer eyes now." The young prince turned and quickly left the alcove.  
  
Amelia felt a sudden heaviness descend upon her spirit and she sighed feeling that she had just made matters worse.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Notes: I'd like to say thanks again to everyone who has reviewed or emailed me thus far. I do try to respond to people when I can but if I haven't then it doesn't mean I appreciate your kindness any less.  
  
As for your guesses, well I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you all in the dark, there'd be no sense of heightened anticipation if I just spoiled it all for you. ;-) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya everyone - as usual my thanks to all reviewers who shared their thoughts with me, it's very encouraging. :-)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Legolas returned to the Royal bedchambers quickly wanting to get in and avoid Aragorn for as long as possible. He was therefore relieved when he arrived back and was met only by Celdarion who was watching over Elessarion. The elder elf carefully watched his ward taking in the stiff posture.  
  
"Little one, Aragorn has..." he began but was cut off by the young prince.  
  
"Do not fear Celdarion. All will be well," he said trying to smile reassuringly.   
  
Celdarion nodded warily, not sure how things would be well until his charge and the young king talked properly. "That is good my prince. Your husband asked me to tell you he had been called away to a meeting, and probably would be unavailable until dinner this evening. He will return here to escort you downstairs."  
  
Legolas nodded distractedly. "Thank you Celdarion. I do not have anything on my schedule for this afternoon, I think I will take Elessarion and sit in the gardens, somewhere secluded I think."  
  
Celdarion's worry increased but he could say nothing as the prince gathered up his son and a few items and left the chamber, the guard following silently behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn sat in his private study, his uncle Denethor and cousin Boromir were with him as was Lord Fenner, and the head of the Royal Guard Jerin, who had been with them on that morning's hunt. "Have we discovered yet how the orcs got so close, or even why they ventured so close to the city. Were they travelling somewhere?" he asked as they all got comfortable.  
  
Boromir and Jerin shared a look. "We sent scouts deep into the forest to track their previous movements. It does not look as though were travelling somewhere. There is evidence that they had been camped there for at least a sevenight," Jerin explained.  
  
"For what purpose, and why were they not discovered previously?" Aragorn frowned as he queried his people.  
  
"I do not know my lord. Those forests are used primarily for hunting. The game within is usually reserved only for the King's hunting party, most of the common folk wither raise their own livestock or trade for livestock from farmers." The royal guard shrugged apologetically for being unable to offer further information.  
  
"From appearances it would seem they were there to attack any hunting party that ventured into the forest. They were certainly heavily armed enough to conclude they were there with battle in mind. The question is, did they know that the King would be leading the hunting party," Boromir said.  
  
"I think a better question would be how is this connected to the murder attempt on your son my lord," Fenner said, speaking finally. All eyes flew to him and at the king's gesture he continued with his theorising. "Were they engaged by an outside party to enter the forest and lie in wait, and was the King their true target?"  
  
"Who else would they have targeted?" Denethor asked.  
  
"It was a very distinguished hunting party, the choice of targets was numerous, however if this was connected in any way to the poisoning then it would be logical to assume that the Royal family was a target," Fenner explained, his hands steepled under his chin as he continued to work through the facts in his mind.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn breathed softly. "You think my husband was the target?" he asked Fenner sharply.  
  
"I cannot say with any certainty Your Majesty, there is simply too much we still do not know. It would be impossible for us to say without any real facts. At this point we can't even prove that the two events are connected," the garishly dressed lord said.  
  
Aragorn nodded, frowning his frustration. "What about the poisoning, have we found out anything further about who was behind the attempt?" he asked.  
  
"Very little I'm afraid. We carefully questioned the kitchen staff who usually prepares the milk for Elessarion, none suspected that we were asking questions about the poisoning and most seemed quite open with us. In such a busy environment it is difficult to maintain any security. Anyone could have had access," Boromir explained.  
  
"What of you Lord Fenner, have you heard anything, any rumour that might identify who was involved?" Aragorn asked.   
  
"I have a few ideas of people to visit my lord, but nothing as yet, I do plan to ingratiate myself with a few people tonight, get some rather exclusive invitations," he said with a glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"Good," the young king said. "Now we need to talk about increasing security without appearing to. Within a few weeks the elves from Mirkwood and Rivendell should arrive and we will have more support, but I want to be close to catching these people by that time."  
  
There were nods of agreement and the men set to working out a plan of action for the coming days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas retreated to the room reserved for the Prince Consort with Elessarion to get ready for dinner. He wanted to meet Aragorn only at the last minute so that they did not have to exchange too many words. Dressing quickly in a pale blue tunic with darker blue breeches the elven prince sat to brush out his long hair, releasing his hair from the braids that marked his status as a warrior and quickly binding the strands into a different formation. Elessarion watched from the bed, his big blue eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
When he was ready the elven prince joined his son on the bed picking up the small body as Elessarion held out his arms demandingly. Legolas placed a swift kiss on his son's button nose before nuzzling the infant's neck and inhaling the pure, sweet smell of his son.  
  
"Ada," the infant muttered contentedly.  
  
Taking a deep breath Legolas pulled Elessarion back so that he could look directly at the child. "Elessarion, I want you to listen carefully to ada." The child gazed up at his parent solemnly. "Celdarion is going to look after you now, you are going to be a good child and behave for him. Ada will return to you as soon as he can."  
  
Elessarion reached out to grasp strands of his ada's long hair clutching it tightly. "Ada," he said again, but this time the intonation was different, sad and tremulous.  
  
"I know my little love, but it will not be for long. Now Ada has to go for dinner with Papa, I am going to pass you to Celdarion now, remember to behave." Legolas smiled gently at his son, and with a tiny sigh Elessarion obediently released his ada's hair.  
  
Satisfied, Legolas stood and returned to the main chamber where Celdarion awaited him. He passed the infant into the warrior elf's arms before stepping back. Celdarion looked at the solemn expression on the prince's face then he noticed the younger elf's hair.  
  
"Legolas..." he began, but the doorway to the King's bedchamber opened and Aragorn emerged dressed for dinner.  
  
The young king looked at the two elves curiously feeling as though he had interrupted something, but then he shook the feeling off holding out his arm to his husband. "Legolas are you ready?" he asked.  
  
The elf prince nodded and moved to his husband's side allowing the king to tuck his arm beneath his own, before they left he turned quickly to the warrior elf. "Please, take him to your room tonight... and look after him."  
  
Before Celdarion could say anything about the strange look in his charge's eyes the Royal couple had gone leaving him quite literally holding the baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn was unsure as to what to say to Legolas after their earlier fight, they did not time to speak properly now so he sought for a lighter subject to break the silence. "I like the way you are wearing your hair tonight. It suits you well," he said smiling hopefully at his mate.  
  
Legolas stiffened momentarily before forcing a smile for his mate. "I am glad you approve my lord," he said softly, his eyes cast down towards the floor.  
  
Aragorn frowned at the response he received for his compliment but did not time to say anything further as they arrived in the banquet hall. The Royal couple walked up to the raised dais where they took their seats greeting their people as they went. Holding his chair out for him, Aragorn waited until his mate was seated before taking his own seat.  
  
Dinner was a long affair for the young king. He tried often to initiate a conversation with his husband, or to drew the elf into his conversations with others, but Legolas always answered politely and withdrew from him again. Aragorn grew frustrated and yet knew that he could lay no fault at the feet of his husband for bad behaviour. Legolas was everything a spouse should be, everything his councillors wives were and the young man hated it.  
  
He desperately wanted dinner to end so that he could find some excuse to leave with his mate and then talk to Legolas, apologise to the elf for his harsh words, make things right between them again, but his desires were frustrated at the end of dinner when the dancing began and the young lord who had bagged the wild boar came to collect his prize. Aragorn had not even noticed the meat being placed on his charger such was his misery.  
  
He watched in frustration as Legolas smiled to the young lord and walked with him to the centre of the dance floor, the elf submissive in his movements, allowing the young man to lead him. Gondor's king circled the floor trying to avoid conversation with his courtiers as he watched his husband being gracefully led around the room. As the music ended he moved forward in an attempt to intercept the Prince Consort but he was thwarted again as Chieftain Grotahn's senior advisor waylaid him wishing to speak more about the treaty negotiations, and as people moved around him he lost sight of his mate.  
  
Legolas sighed as the music ended. He bowed to his partner thanking him politely for the dance before turning to walk from the floor. He was halted as Chieftain Grotahn strolled up to him.  
  
"Prince Legolas, I would be honoured, indeed as the representative of the Hrotaki people I feel it my duty to ask you to take a turn with me in the next reel," the heavyset man said formally, but his eyes were cold as they assessed the elf.  
  
Legolas hesitated not wishing to have close contact with the Hrotaki man but seeing that his diplomatic duties left him with little choice he inclined his head slightly in agreement, allowing the man to take his arm and lead him back to the centre of the room. As the music began anew he moved automatically, his feet making the necessary moves as his mind was engaged elsewhere. He was startled when the Hrotaki Chieftain spoke.  
  
"I must admit that I was most astonished this morning, you fought well, better than any man present," Grotahn said, his tone not indicating anything of his thoughts.  
  
"I thank you," Legolas said, unsure as to why the Hrotaki man was mentioning this morning.  
  
"I think though that your lord needs to keep a tighter rein on you. For all that you are a formidable warrior I have been informed that you also the bearer of your king's heir. Such a valuable commodity as yourself should not be placed in danger," the chieftain stated matter of factly.  
  
Legolas grit his teeth at this reminder of his place in the mortal world, his only apparent value being that he could bear children. He forced himself not to respond to the other man though, and remained silent throughout the rest of the dance, and as soon as the music ended he bowed perfunctorily and quickly strode to the edge of the room, finding a quiet place in which to seek out his husband. His anger grew as he thought on the Chieftain's words, and his earlier conversation with Amelia, and he felt only a renewed sense of purpose for his plans.  
  
Finally spotting the young king engaged in conversation with his cousin the elf prince carefully schooling his expression he walked quickly over to his husband's side.  
  
Aragorn felt warmth at his side, and turned to see Legolas appear. The elf looped his arm through the young man's and leant his head gently on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
"Forgive us Boromir, but do you think that my husband and I might leave early without offending anyone," the elf said in his soft melodic voice.  
  
Boromir smiled gently. "I do not think it matters what people think. If the King and his husband wish to leave the room early then it is for them to decide. In fact I think Amelia and I may follow your example," he said and bowing slightly left the royal couple alone.  
  
Aragorn looked questioningly at his mate, but Legolas said nothing, simply leading the man from the hall and to their chambers in silence. Once they were in the privacy of their own bedchamber Legolas turned to his mate and slowly began to unlace the ties on the man's shirt.  
  
"Legolas, I would speak with you of this morning..." Aragorn began, pausing to gasp sharply as Legolas pushed the edges of his shirt aside, his fingers brushing over the man's nipples. The garment was then pulled down off his shoulders, sliding free of his arms to pool behind him on the floor.  
  
Aragorn then allowed himself to be pulled to the bed where Legolas gently pushed him down to a seated position. The elf then set to work on his own clothes, removing them slowly, with an unconscious grace and sensuality that had the man's member twitching excitedly within the confine of his breeches.  
  
Finally naked, the elf walked slowly up to the man, his proximity so close that the young king was forced to lean back to continue looking up into the face of his mate. Legolas took advantage of that and pushed the man until he was flat on his back, then climbing onto the bed to sit straddling the man's thighs.  
  
The elven prince leant forward until he hovered above the man's chest, and then in a feline movement he dipped his head to place a long lick along the king's breastbone. Aragorn shuddered at the warm wet sensation, but he held onto reason long enough to try to speak to his mate again.  
  
"Legolas please, I am trying to explain... about this morning...my role as king..." the young man was silenced once more, this time by the touch of his mate's finger against his lips.  
  
The elf looked down at him, and Aragorn wondered at the sadness he beheld in the beautiful visage of his mate before the prince leant down once more pressing his lips against the young man's, his tongue licking lightly at the bottom lip of the king, seeking entrance. Aragorn groaned and reason was lost to him as he allowed his husband to have his way.  
  
Legolas used all the knowledge he had gained during their marriage to slowly drive Aragorn wild. To bring him breathlessly to the point of climax only to pull back and tease before working the man up again. He was aware of his own body's state of arousal but his focus rested with his husband. He did not want to couple with his mate many times throughout the night as they sometimes did, instead he hoped to drive his husband to the point that once climax was reached an exhausted collapse would be the inevitable outcome.   
  
Aragorn could stand no more. He had allowed Legolas to set the pace, to explore his body and do all the little things the elf knew turned that caused the man to almost drown in his own passion, yet enough was enough, he could take no more teasing, and with a buck and roll of his hips, and quick use of his hands he managed to flip himself over until he rested upon his lover. His mouth swept down to take the elf's, until the tables were turned and Legolas was the one moaning helplessly beneath him.   
  
Almost blindly Aragorn sought for the bottle of oil he knew would be resting at the side of the bed and his lips smiled against his mate's mouth as his fingers encountered their quarry. Managing to flip open the lid to the bottle with one hand he clumsily slicked up his fingers before reaching down between their bodies, avoiding the turgid flesh of his mate and sweeping beneath to find the puckered entrance to the prince's body. His fingers breached the small hole almost roughly causing his mate to jerk and buck upwards in reaction, but his fingers did not remain idle, quickly seeking that small nub of nerves with the body of his husband.  
  
His fingers met with success, and Legolas keened loudly, his back arching, hips pushing against those nimble fingers to increase the friction within him. It did not take too much work to prepare his mate, and Aragorn was soon reaching again for the oil in order to slick up his eager flesh. The young man felt a small growl work free of his throat as he thrust forward into his mate, the head of his member breaching the guardian ring of muscle. He took a moment to catch his breath and for his mate to adjust before he began pushing forward again, slowly gliding within the hot sheath of his husband's flesh until his own sacs were resting flush against the elf's bottom.  
  
He stilled himself wanting to remember the exquisite feel of muscles tightly wrapped around him, feeling Legolas' pulse from within his body, wanting his mate to remember the feeling of being so thoroughly possessed, to wonder where one ended and the other began.  
  
Legolas felt the burn of his internal muscles as they sought to adjust to the solid mass of muscle now firmly embedded within him, but even as the burn faded Aragorn still did not move, instead his gaze was challenging as he looked down at his husband, daring him to discover who could hold out the longest. Legolas bared his teeth in a wild grin and clenched his muscles tightly around Aragorn's flesh. The man groaned and admitted defeat as his hips bucked forward in response. Then he slowly withdrew gliding back out of the elf's body only to snap his hips forward and embed himself again.  
  
Legolas groaned as the movement of flesh within him passed over his sweet spot, and colours danced in front of him as his body was caught up in the rhythm of this age old dance, his hips pushing up to meet Aragorn's thrusts and deepened the penetration of his body. It was pace neither of them could endure for long after the initial teasing foreplay and with a shout Legolas reached his climax, his seed shooting from his body to coat the stomachs of both himself and his husband. Aragorn felt the tight convulsions of the muscles around him, and his excitement reached his peak. He thrust blindly forward as his own seed jetted from his body bursting into the elf with a ferocious force.   
  
Legolas lay still as the aftershocks of his orgasm sent tremors throughout his body and he felt Aragorn stiffen above him before the scalding heat of the man's seed flooded his insides, and with a small tear escaping his closed eyes he allowed himself to relax, feeling the events of the day catching up to him. He gasped softly at the slight twinge that he felt when Aragorn withdrew from him, and with some effort he managed to roll onto his side, his back to the man who lay beside him, trying to calm his ragged breathing.  
  
"Legolas, that was amazing," he said softly, turning and lifting himself up on to one elbow and reaching out to pull the sweaty strands of golden hair from around his mate's neck, watching as they settled against the pale back of the elf. "We should still talk my love," he said.  
  
Legolas sighed, and blinked away the sudden tears that burned his eyes. "Please Aragorn... I am weary. Let me rest," he said softly. His voice containing a note of pleading.  
  
Aragorn said nothing, instead he moved forward until he was spooned up against the prince's back, his pelvis firmly tucked against the soft globes of the elf's backside, pulling the covers up around them and then throwing his arm possessively over his mate's hips. He let his head move forward until he was nuzzling the back of Legolas' neck, and with a soft gust of air escaping his mouth he allowed himself to fall into slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn awoke abruptly, his eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness in the room. It took him a moment to realise that his mate was no longer in bed with him, and rising he quickly grabbed a robe. Something felt wrong, but he could not tell what, so he walked into the sitting room hoping to see Legolas curled up in a chair reading. He knew that his husband sometimes did this during the night, elves not needing sleep in the same way that men did, but the room was empty, and upon inspection Legolas' favourite chair was cold.  
  
He thought quickly as to where his husband might be, feeling his sense of urgency increase although still not knowing why. He left the Royal chambers and stalked quickly down the corridor to Celdarion's rooms. He knew that the elf was taking care of Elessarion tonight, and thought that perhaps his husband had gone to speak to his guardian. He knocked briskly knowing it was unlikely he would wake the older elf, yet there was no answer to his banging. He banged the door again, this time with more force and waited, but there was still no sound of movement from within the chambers.   
  
Reluctant to invade the elf's privacy he hesitantly opened the door and peered quickly inside, but the room was empty. There was no sign of either his son or the warrior. He left the room and made his way to the end of the corridor where two guards stiffened their pose in attention.  
  
"Has my husband come past this way?" he asked without preamble.  
  
The two guards shared a look before one of them responded to the question of their liege. "My lord, the Prince Consort passed here perhaps an hour ago, and was followed shortly after by Lord Celdarion and Prince Elessarion," the young guard said nervously.  
  
"Do you know where they were going?" the king questioned sharply.  
  
"Nay my lord, neither of them said, but if you do not mind us saying so Your Majesty, I do not think Prince Legolas knew we were there. He strode past us without stopping, and he seemed to be..." the guard hesitated, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"What? He seemed to be what?" Aragorn asked, his impatience growing.  
  
"Glowing Your Majesty," the guard finished, lowering his eyes.  
  
Apprehension began to grow within Aragorn, and with a muttered curse he took off running through the palace until he reached the gardens. His footsteps slowed as he reached the clearing in which stood Legolas' bower tree, and he saw a figure standing beneath the branches. What caused his heart to lurch suddenly in his chest was the sight of the branches already curled around a glowing form nestled within.  
  
End of Chapter 6   
  
Quick Notes - I know the idea of braids being used to signify something is not original and I do apologise to anyone who thinks that I'm in some way 'stealing' their idea. I confess I found them to be a very useful plot device in this chapter hence their inclusion.  
  
Sorry not to respond directly to everyone, I do try when I can, especially where people are asking questions, although as I said before, it would spoil my sense of fun if I started hinting at what is to come - hehehe partially cos I haven't decided on all of it yet. :-) 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to all reviewers who've been so kind and supportive.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"No," he called out in fear, rushing forward once more to the bower. He pulled at the branches, attempting to force them to move aside so he could reach his mate who sat within oblivious to everything beyond his link with the tree. His fists pounded the wood, although he remained unaware when his hands began to bleed, but a strong hand on his shoulder startled him into stopping.  
  
"You must stop," Celdarion stated softly.  
  
Aragorn ignored him attempting to pull his shoulder free of the elf's grasp.  
  
"If you do not halt you will cause harm to both Legolas and the new life that is forming within him," the elf said but not without compassion.  
  
Aragorn turned, seeing the elf clearly for the first time, and he saw that his son was nestled in the warrior's other arm. Tears blurred his vision and he reached out his arms. Celdarion gently passed his young charge over to the infant's parent, noting the almost desperate way the young king held the child close to his heart. Aragorn clutched Elessarion tightly turning back to the tree and trying to get as close as possible to see within the bower to the serene face of his mate.  
  
"You should return to your bed my lord," the warrior elf said softly behind him.  
  
"No, I wish to stay," Aragorn said, not turning his attention away from the bower.  
  
"What of your son? It is cool tonight, and he does not have the tolerance to temperature changes that a full blooded elf does," Celdarion pointed out trying to make the young man see reason.  
  
Aragorn looked down at his infant son, whose face was turned up to his in solemnity. He nodded finally in acquiescence. "You will remain and protect him?" the young king asked, his gaze searching the older elf's face for reassurance.  
  
Celdarion smiled gently and nodded. "I will not move from his side," he promised.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I will send the best of my guard to join you, they will form a perimeter and let no one close unless you allow otherwise, I trust your judgment Celdarion," he said. He turned and took a step away from the bower, but was stopped by Elessarion's sudden fidgeting. "What is it?" he asked the infant softly.  
  
Elessarion turned his distressed face back towards the tree, his hand held out reaching towards his elven father. "Ada," he called out, but the elf within the bower remained oblivious.  
  
Aragorn ran his hand soothingly along his son's back. "Your ada cannot come with us Elessarion. He must stay here for now. We will come back and see him in the morning, and in a few days you will be in his arms once more. Now come, we must return to our rooms, and you and I will sleep together until Ada returns."  
  
A few tears escaped from the child's eyes but he seemed to comprehend his father's words as he turned back and buried his face in Aragorn's robe. Nodding briefly to Celdarion the young king made his way back to his chambers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After falling into an exhausted slumber after their coupling Legolas was aware of very little until he linked with his bower tree. Although his ability to sense what was occurring outside of his bower was gone he fell into the link created between himself and the living world around him with an ease born of experience. The living flora and fauna welcomed his presence amongst them, the tree focussing the warmth of their regard through a slightly paternal touch upon the elf's senses.   
  
His awareness moved from the tree and the life around him to the new life forming within him. As he became aware of the light that was his new child he felt an immediate sense of shame that this child had been created in the wake of his hurt feelings and pride. He sent a wave of assurance to the burgeoning life form that he would never be used as a weapon against either parent and that he would be brought into the world with love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn had lain awake most of the night, managing to doze fitfully only before dawn. His mind continued to jump back to the gardens where his husband was ensconced within his bower, and as his fears grew they transmuted into anger until the young king was simmering with rage at his mate's actions.  
  
When he arose the following morning he made arrangements for Elessarion to stay with Amelia whilst he carried out his duties, one of which included the trade negotiations with the Hrotaki. He was not in the mood to play games today and to the surprise of most of his councillors he and Chieftain Grotahn managed to finalise the last of the treaty clauses to be signed in a few days once the scribes had drawn up the relevant documents. The young king then went about handling various matters that had been brought to his attention, or were still awaiting his approval, his servants bemused by the force of nature that was their liege.  
  
After finding himself dismissed from the young king's mind and presence Grotahn and his people decided to wander the gardens outside the palace. Coming from a relatively dry and flat land it was fascinating for them to be surrounded by so many species of plant life and animals that lived and grew within the palace walls. When questioning members of the household staff he had been informed that the diversity of wildlife was due to the presence of elves within the city walls, part of the gardens having been grown by the Prince Consort himself.   
  
He had asked then where the Prince Consort was, but had suddenly found himself being brushed off, informed that the Prince Consort was indisposed with staff then hurrying away from him. His curiosity was piqued and having heard that the gardens were a particular haunt of the elven prince he and his people decided to take a walk. As they ventured further into the garden the Hrotaki chieftain was startled when he came across a number of guards standing to attention as they spotted him and his people. When he tried to venture past them he was politely halted.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord, but no one is allowed beyond this point," the sergeant in charge said.  
  
Trying to peer through the trees the Hrotaki chieftain looked back at the guardsman. "Tell me, what lies within this garden that is so fiercely guarded by the King's own guard?" he asked.  
  
"Again my lord forgive me, but that is none of your concern. Please turn back and feel free to enjoy the rest of the gardens," the seasoned soldier requested politely.  
  
Inclining his head Grotahn turned around gesturing for his people to follow. Once they had gone beyond sight of the guard the Hrotaki chieftain turned back to his men. "I wish to see what is being protected within these gardens, the rest of you make your way back to the palace so that we do not arouse suspicion. I will attempt to get past the guards," he said.  
  
"My lord, what if you are caught? That could violate the new treaty," one of his men pointed out.  
  
Grotahn glared at the young man. "Then I shall not get caught," he said sharply before turning and disappearing amongst the trees.  
  
He used every ounce of stealth he possessed to get past the guards on duty, and felt a sense of triumph at the ease in which he did so. Moving carefully and quietly he approached a clearing set within the trees. In the centre of the clearing was an old tree that proudly rose above the saplings around it, yet its lower branches seemed deformed curling around the front almost as though hiding something.   
  
He searched carefully to make sure there were no guards in the vicinity before cautiously approaching the tree. His breath caught in his breath as he got close enough to see what lay within those curled branches. Prince Legolas sat inside, his eyes gazing vacantly ahead, an ethereal glow surrounding his body. He stilled suddenly as he felt a sharp blade against his throat.  
  
"You were told that this place was forbidden to you," came a melodic, yet menacing voice from behind him.  
  
Grotahn slowly raised his arms to show he was unarmed, and glancing one last time at the prince within the tree he slowly made to turn around. The blade was removed from his throat, and when the Hrotaki chieftain completed his about face he was confronted with another elf.  
  
"You will remove yourself from this place," the elf said, his hard blue eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Who are you?" Grotahn asked, his curiosity overriding his sense of self preservation.  
  
"I am Celdarion, Royal Bodyguard of the house of Thranduil and Prince Legolas is my charge. I give you fair warning human, approach this place again and I will not be so lenient. My orders to protect the prince come from King Thranduil himself and I do not hold myself subject to your laws, do not think that the laws of men will protect you here. They will not. Now go," the elf said.  
  
Nodding Grotahn swiftly left the clearing, turning back just before he left to see the elf leap up into the old tree where his prince rested.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As darkness fell upon the White City once more a young serving girl made her way to the chambers of the Hrotaki Chieftain. Knocking briefly she waited for permission before opening the door hesitantly and entering.  
  
"My lord, I have come bearing a message for you," she said softly, holding out a piece of parchment.  
  
Grotahn took the paper from the young girl, noting that there was no official seal on the folded document before he opened it. He quickly scanned the contents before looking up sharply at the servant still waiting to be dismissed.  
  
"Who told you to bring this to me?" he asked.  
  
"My Lord I am afraid I do not know, it was simply passed on to me by my master as part of my chores," the girl answered, her nervousness beginning to increase.  
  
"Very well, you may go," Grotahn said dismissing the servant from both his mind and presence as his thoughts lingered on the contents of the message.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hrotaki Chieftain waited until the bells chimed the 22nd hour of the day before leaving the room with two of his men. He made his way quickly down to the assigned meeting place being careful not to be seen by anyone along the way. When he reached the small garden alcove that had been selected as a place to meet he cautiously entered, bidding his men to remain outside on watch. The alcove was dim and it was hard to see anything clearly in the shadows but The Hrotaki Chieftain could see that he was not the first to arrive.  
  
"Chieftain Grotahn," the unknown part acknowledged.  
  
"Why have you called me here?" the Hrotaki demanded.  
  
"Let's just say I represent a faction within Gondor that is concerned for the purity of our noble bloodlines," the man stated softly.  
  
Grotahn frowned. "What do the internal politics of Gondor have to do with me?" he asked finally.  
  
"There are two things really, something you can do for us, and something we can do for you." The stranger paused for a moment to let that be digested by the large Hrotaki man. "It has not escaped our notice that you have developed something of a fascination with our Prince Consort," the stranger said, his voice very sure, almost taunting.  
  
Grotahn's face tightened in anger. "We have never encountered any of his kind before, it is understandable that there is some interest in him," the Hrotaki bit out.  
  
A soft chuckle was his response. "What if the elf could be yours?" the stranger asked.  
  
"You speak of giving away your Prince, yet I have been told that slavery is illegal in Gondor, I do not think I was misinformed for it was your king himself who told me so," Grotahn said, his wariness increasing with the strangers offer.  
  
"Many things change Chieftain Grotahn, even rulers are not invincible. If the King were to have an accident followed shortly by the tragic demise of his young son, then a new King would need to be found. In which case, Gondor would no longer require it's Prince Consort," the stranger said, his voice giving nothing away.  
  
Grotahn was startled by the implications of what he was hearing. "What is to stop me from going to the King now and informing him of the plot against him?" the chieftain demanded.  
  
"There is nothing stopping you," the stranger said. "We are secure in the knowledge that you are still unaware of our identities. Should you alert the king we shall simply adjust our plans, the end result will not change, the only question that remains is whether or not you will profit from this."  
  
Grotahn considered his options for a moment before responding. "What is it you expect of me?"  
  
The stranger smiled. "Very little, just a small amount of a mineral native to your lands which I know you have brought to the city with you. You will leave the city as you planned to, but instead of travelling back to your tribe you will wait a short distance from the city. You must remain hidden and your wait may be as long as a sevenight but that will allow people to believe you are some distance from the city and will place you beyond suspicion. We will make our move within the city, the deaths of both the king and his son will appear accidental, and Prince Legolas will disappear leaving a message behind that his grief is too much and he is returning to his people. Instead he shall be delivered to you. You will take him with you and in return we ask that your trade with the new king remains on the same terms as your recently agreed treaty."  
  
Grotahn noticed the slip of information that came from the stranger whether it was intentional or not, he knew now that there was someone within this faction who had access to the treaty negotiations, quite possibly one of Elessar's councillors. He considered the plan carefully, the stranger waiting patiently for his answer.  
  
"Very well, if all goes as you say it will I have very little to lose from this arrangement. We shall go along with your plans. When I leave the city have someone send word of where we are to wait and we shall do so. In the meantime you may wish to specify a place for me to hand over the mineral you require."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For three days Aragorn waited for his husband to stir from his bower. He had refused to stand around and wait as he had done during the first pregnancy, instead when Elessarion wanted to see his ada the young king would hand the infant over to Amelia who would also look after the child whilst Aragorn was drawn away by his duties.  
  
On the evening of the third day Celdarion was alone in the clearing when the branches that formed the bower began to pull back. When Legolas was completely revealed to him the warrior elf strode forward to assist his charge from his perch within.  
  
Legolas gratefully accepted the hand that was extended towards him and was assisted to his feet by his guardian. He blinked a few times to clear his vision before taking a good look around the clearing. He noticed the absence of anyone else and turned to look at Celdarion.  
  
"Aragorn?" he asked frowning slightly.  
  
"He is within the palace with your son," Celdarion said. "He has had this clearing well guarded so that your bower remained undisturbed," the older elf offered.  
  
Legolas nodded distractedly. "He is... angry?" he asked softly.  
  
The warrior elf sighed but nodded refusing to lie to his charge. "Did you expect him not to be?" he prodded.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I am not sure what I expected, I am still not sure, but it matters not, what's done is done and I now carry new life within me. Let us return to palace for I would dearly love to bathe," the young prince said resignedly forcing his feet into motion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn looked up startled as the door to the private royal sitting room opened. Elessarion turned in his lap and let out an excited gurgle when he saw his ada walk into the room. He held out his small arms demanding that his ada pick him up, and with a hesitant look at his husband Legolas walked forward to take the infant into his arms.  
  
The elven prince buried his nose in the crook of the little neck inhaling the fresh scent of the child's skin, something he had not realised he missed until now. His hand ran soothingly along the infant's back as Elessarion tried to burrow into his chest to get closer, and the elf felt tears pricking his eyes at the unconditional love he was given.  
  
Legolas looked up under his lashes at his husband who had remained seated, his face giving away nothing of his thoughts. "It is good to see you Aragorn," the prince offered a tremulous smile pulling at his mouth. The smile faded quickly as Aragorn's face remained impassive.  
  
Casting a quick look at Celdarion who still stood in the doorway Legolas walked a little further into the room. He stumbled as a bout of dizziness overtook him, and he suddenly felt arms around him supporting him. He looked up gratefully hoping to see the face of his husband and tried not to let his disappointment show when he found it was his guardian instead.  
  
"Why don't you take Elessarion and bathe little one," the warrior said softly. "I will arrange for some food to be brought to you."  
  
Legolas nodded and cast a look filled with misery at his mate who sat staring at the fireplace before going to the Consort's private chambers.  
  
Aragorn felt a pair of eyes burning into him, and with a defiant growl he looked up at the elf standing before him. "What?" he ground out angrily.  
  
"Is this how you plan to spend the rest of eternity with him?" the warrior asked calmly.  
  
"Am I supposed to feel any less anger over his actions because he returns to me with child?" the young king demanded. "Nay, I will not release my anger, Legolas broke faith with me, he should be the one apologising."  
  
"Young King..."Celdarion began but Aragorn turned to face him, his eyes blazing fury.   
  
"This is not your concern Celdarion, what occurs between my mate and I is our private affair and I will not allow any meddling from outside forces, now please leave us," the young man commanded.  
  
"I will not interfere unless it affects the wellbeing of my prince," Celdarion stated, his eyes blazing fiercely. "But remember young human you are not my king, and should I feel that it is best for me to remove Legolas from your presence I will do so with the full support of my people." The elf did not allow the young king to speak any further, turning with a quick angry stride to leave the room. Just before he exited he turned back to the young king. "You should ask him about the significance of his braids," he said softly and then shut the door behind him.  
  
Aragorn turned as his rage exploded into motion and his fist came into contact with a vase sweeping the fragile pot to the floor where it landed forever broken. He walked to the door and called out for a servant to come and clean up and then bring some food to his rooms before returning to his seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Legolas walked into his dressing room he noticed that his bath had already been prepared. He smiled to himself at Celdarion's thoughtfulness. His guardian must have sent one of the servants with a message whilst escorting him back to the palace. Legolas had himself been in something of a daze after emerging from his bower and had not really noticed the people they passed.  
  
He quickly undressed throwing his clothes on a nearby chair before turning and undressing his young son. Elessarion giggled playfully looking forward to bath time with his ada. The elven prince always allowed his son to splash and play to his hearts content.   
  
Holding Elessarion safely above him Legolas sank into the large tub. He lowered the infant until just his feet touched the water, and the infant squirmed in his arms wanting to submerge his body. The elf prince teased the infant by dipping him a little more then pulling back out again and again.  
  
"Ada!" Elessarion stated indignantly and Legolas laughed softly thinking that if the child had been able he would be rolling his eyes in disgust at his ada's antics.  
  
"Very well my son. Never let it be said that I do not exist to submit to your every whim," the elf prince said with a hint of self sacrifice and Elessarion giggled before splashing water in his face.  
  
Legolas laughed again and settled down to soak himself and his son until they were both clean and relaxed.  
  
When they emerged from the tub some time later Legolas made quick work of first drying his son and then himself before he pulled sleeping robes over himself and the infant. He looked warily at the door that led to the sitting room before looking back to the door that led to the consort's bedroom. Although the room was assigned to the King's consort he had never used the bed here always having shared Aragorn's bed, yet tonight he did think he would be welcome and felt wary of any confrontations with his mate. With a regretful sigh he strode into the unused room carrying a candle from the dressing room to light his way.  
  
"Well Elessarion, what do you say to sleeping with your ada in here for once. It will be an adventure," the prince said decisively as he pulled back the covers and slid into the bed, placing Elessarion beside him where the child immediately snuggled up to his side. "I'm glad you agree," Legolas said softly blowing out the nearby candle and settling himself to enter the elven dreamscape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn waited for Legolas to emerge for hours. The food that he had ordered had long since gone cold left sitting on the side table. The young king frowned, Legolas could not have remained in his bath for this long, he would not let Elessarion remain in cold water even though the elf would be unaffected by the temperature. Rising to his feet he walked over to the Consort's dressing chamber pushing the door open. He stalked back into the sitting room pacing as his mind raced. With a sudden stillness he looked up to the door that led to the Prince Consort's chambers.  
  
Legolas was startled from his dreams as the door suddenly flew open, flooding the chamber with light from the sitting room. He blinked warily as he noticed the still figure in the doorway and pulled Elessarion closer to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aragorn demanded, his anger sparked at the sight of his mate sleeping in the bed that had never before been used.  
  
"We were sleeping," Legolas pointed out, "And unless you plan to wake our son you should close the door and allow us to return to peaceful slumber." Aragorn growled and Legolas sighed in frustration. "What do you want Aragorn? Are you not happy I have learnt my place? As you requested I am pregnant and will remain confined to my chambers," the prince said in a weary tone.  
  
"Your place?" Aragorn said, his ire increasing at this reminder of his own foolishness. "Let me show you your place my prince," he said as he strode into the room.  
  
Legolas tensed as the young man approached the bed, and he let out a startled yelp as the bed covers were thrown back. Aragorn reached across him and plucked Elessarion from the Prince's arms before leaving the room. He was back shortly ignoring the shocked expression of his mate as he leant forward, and before the elf had time to react had thrown the prince over his shoulder before he turned and again left the room.  
  
"Aragorn put me down," Legolas called out as he was transported to Aragorn's chamber.  
  
He was tossed suddenly and found himself hitting a soft surface, his breath leaving his chest in a soft woof of air. He was given no time to recover before Aragorn joined him on the bed manipulating his body until he lying beneath the covers with his husband spooned up behind him. He noticed Elessarion had been placed into his cot and that his parent's activities had thankfully not awoken him.  
  
Legolas lay still, fearful of moving. "Aragorn?" he queried softly, hesitantly.  
  
"Go to sleep Legolas," came the terse reply.  
  
The elven prince, reluctant to provoke his mate further, did as he was bid, and with an effort relaxed himself enough that he was able to slip back into his world of dreams. Aragorn sighed softly as he felt Legolas relax against him, he pressed himself closer to his mate, his hand sliding down from the elf's chest to his abdomen, over the space where his new child now lay. He wondered miserably how things had gone so wrong before he slowly allowed himself to fall into slumber.  
  
End Of Chapter 7  
  
Some of you might be interested to know that I submitted a fic to the elfslash 'zine that has been produced by Melethryn. As part of the agreement I can't archive the story for general consumption for a year but the fic is packed full of elf slashy goodness. If any of you are interested then you can head over to www.melethryn.net for more details on Past The End Of Your Nose - a post ROTK story. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all,  
  
I know you've all been waiting for this so I thought I'd put you out of your misery. The bad news is though, well good news for me actually, is that I'm off to New York for a long weekend, first time Stateside. I won't be back until Tuesday so there won't be any updates until then, or maybe wednesday, depends on jetlag and inherent laziness. But that will come to the end of the pre written chapters of this story and after that I'm afraid I'll update only when I've completed a new chapter, kind reviews does always help to egg me on. :-)  
  
Anyway here it is:  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Legolas blinked as he left the world of dreams and returned to full awareness. Elessarion still slept peacefully in his cot, his thumb having found its way into his mouth, and the Prince smiled in fond amusement. He shifted a little and immediately became aware of two things. The first was a hand splayed possessively across his stomach, the second was an eager hardness pressing into his backside. He felt his own member give an excited twitch, and he had to forcibly stop himself from pushing back against his husband.  
  
"Aragorn?" he called out softly.  
  
Aragorn stiffened when he became aware that Legolas had awoken. He himself had lain awake for some time now enjoying the feel of Legolas' body against his own. Something he had missed in recent days. He had played over and over again in his mind all the events that had led up to this moment and he realised that it was time that he and Legolas sat down and talked things through, before their relationship became irreparable. Releasing his mate he rose quickly from the bed pulling on his robe.  
  
Legolas felt a sense of loss and disappointment as Aragorn pulled away from him. He turned onto his back to watch as his husband pulled on his outer robe before pushing himself up to a seated position. The prince gasped as the world began to swim sickeningly, and breathing deeply he attempted to ride through the nausea that wracked him. When awareness returned he realised he was being supported by Aragorn, the young king having returned swiftly to the bed upon seeing his husband's suffering.  
  
"Are you well?" Aragorn asked finally.  
  
Legolas bit his lip and nodded. "I believe so." He paused and then continued in a softer tone. "I think perhaps that I should have eaten last night," he offered.  
  
Aragorn nodded and again Legolas was left disappointed when the man left him, striding determinedly from the room. He returned quickly though, carrying a tray laden with food and a pitcher of juice which he placed on the bed before again returning to his husbands side.  
  
Legolas was reluctant to do anything that might drive the man away again, or provoke him to anger so he said nothing as Aragorn took small amounts of food and fed them to him as though he were a child. Instead his bright eyes regarded his mate, taking in the look of concentration on the man's face, and his avoidance of the elf's gaze.  
  
Legolas held up his hand when he could eat no more and allowed Aragorn to remove the tray from the bed. The young man then returned to the bed but he sat near the edge saying nothing. When Legolas began to reach the point of screaming in order to break the tense silence Aragorn finally spoke.  
  
"What do your braids signify?" he asked quietly.  
  
Legolas froze, unprepared for the question. He looked sharply at the young man but could see nothing beyond a question in the man's eyes. "They are the braids worn by the ladies of my father's courts. Those with warrior husbands and whose role in life is to ensure their mates happiness, keeping his talan, bearing his children, although there are none left who now can," Legolas replied, and for the first time he looked beyond his own anger at Aragorn's actions and saw how full of pride he himself had been, although that did not detract from the genuine hurt caused by the careless words of his mate.  
  
Aragorn winced at Legolas' explanation, recalling the way he had complimented the elf's hairstyle, but did not let that deter him. "And what of the braids that you wore before?" he asked.  
  
Legolas looked up meeting Aragorn's gaze steadily. "They signified my status as warrior amongst my people. I have worn my hair in that manner since I first joined the patrols in my father's realm."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I am sorry that I hurt you with my words Legolas. I did not intend to slight your status as a warrior and my words were spoken in a haste born of fear," the young king offered.  
  
Legolas was silent for a moment taking in the words of his mate. "I confess that I did not understand your fear, perhaps still do not entirely understand it." He tipped his head quizzically to one side. "You were unaware of my involvement in the defence of my father's realm?" he asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "You father has always given the impression that you were kept safe and cherished, and I do not mean to imply that I think of you in this way but the impression given at the ball where we first met was that you were one of Mirkwood's most valuable commodities and your father would make the most of your worth."  
  
Legolas winced at the young man's words but released a soft chuckle. "Aye it is true, well partly so. My father did not underestimate my worth to my people. The reason for our attendance at your ball was in order to secure a strong alliance for our people. Although my father was reluctant to hand me over to some stranger for political reasons he and I both understood the necessity of it, and I would have been prepared to go through with any marriage he arranged for me. Thankfully it was with you that he made his alliance and I am forever thankful to the Valar that it is so." Aragorn smiled in relief. "As for patrols at home, you are right in that my father wanted to keep me safe within the palace walls, but not from fear of losing me as a valuable commodity but instead because he has always been a fiercely protective father and did not wish to see me place myself in danger. I am lucky in that where it does not affect the future of the realm he will often yield to my wishes, and in this case it was to allow me to take part in defending our people. I have been doing so now for over a millennia."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I was wrong to treat you so ill Legolas. I would reverse my actions that day if I could, and most especially would I take back my hasty words. You are more than worthy of retaining your status as warrior in Gondor. I admit though that seeing you in battle will always cause my heart to falter so, and like your father I cannot bear to think of you in danger," the young man said earnestly.  
  
Legolas smiled gently. "I would not ask you to change the feelings in your heart, I ask only that you allow some understanding, and in return I will endeavour not to place myself in any dangerous situations unless it is absolutely necessary."  
  
Aragorn's face tightened slightly at the elf's words. "Which brings me to why I was displeased with you last night."  
  
Legolas was startled at the sudden resurgence of anger within his husband. "I must confess my confusion," he said warily. "Is it because I did not join you in this bedroom last night?" he asked.  
  
"Nay, it is your actions of four nights ago," Aragorn ground out.  
  
Legolas felt heat flush his face and his gaze faltered dropping down to the hand that was resting on his abdomen.  
  
"I thought we agreed that we did not need any more children," Aragorn said, his tone now expressing his hurt at Legolas' betrayal.  
  
"I am sorry that my actions caused you hurt, but I cannot say that I am sorry for what I did, not now that I have bonded with the life growing within me," Legolas said, his last words holding a defiant note.  
  
"But why?" Aragorn asked plaintively.  
  
Legolas sighed, his head drooping. "At first because I was furious with you. You told me you wanted me to be kept pregnant and confined and a part of me wanted to give you what you asked for, even though I was aware on some level that you words had been spoken without thought. But after I spoke to Amelia I also felt it was the right thing to do," he explained.  
  
Aragorn frowned. "What did Amelia say that would give you the impression it was necessary for you to get with child again?"  
  
"She explained to me how it is with men. How you would need more than one heir to secure your line and your position politically, how it was expected of me as a child bearer to do my duty and provide you with those children," the elf said.  
  
The young king cursed suddenly. "Legolas, I love Amelia, I hold her dearly to my heart, but right now I wish to throttle her," the young man stated.  
  
Legolas was surprised. "But why?"   
  
"Because it does not matter to me what the lords and ladies of my court think or expect, it matters more to me that you are safe. After Elessarion I vowed that I would never put you in such a position again. We do not require any more children Legolas, I am perfectly content with what we have," Aragorn explained.  
  
Legolas noticed the fear that lay behind the man's words and his expression softened. "The difficulty I had last time was caused by circumstances beyond our control. Verius is dead now," the prince said, and was pleased with himself for not stumbling over the sorcerer's name. "This pregnancy will progress normally, I shall not do anything that would endanger the child and I will be here and ready to return to my bower once my time comes."  
  
"Legolas, it does not matter how good your intentions are, I still fear that something will go wrong and this time I will be unable to save you. I could not bear your loss," the king said passionately.  
  
Legolas said nothing instead opening his arms in welcome, and the young man moved forward until he was tightly embracing his mate. "All will be well," the prince said gently, and he took Aragorn's hand placing it gently on his stomach. "This child will grow within me and be healthy and strong, no harm will come to either one of us, and in a years time we will welcome a new son or daughter into our lives."  
  
Aragorn sighed for a moment, but then made a conscious decision to release his fears. "I want my ada to take a look at you when he arrives, to make sure everything is okay. But I think I would like a girl with your hair," he said finally.  
  
Legolas grinned before pulling his husband into a long, yet gentle kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gondor's King and Prince Consort sat upon their thrones in the main hall of the palace. Today was not an exceptional day yet many of the courtiers had gathered, rumours having flown around the city about the time Prince Legolas had spent indisposed. All agreed that the Prince looked more than well, in fact he seemed to be glowing with vigour. Both King and Prince shared many amused looks yet they said nothing to either confirm or dispel any rumours that had arisen.  
  
Earlier that day the Hrotaki contingent had finally departed the city and Legolas would freely have admitted that he was glad to see them gone. The arrogance of their chieftain had worried him and he had never felt at ease in the man's company, especially after their initial meeting.  
  
Somebody else had also been eager to speak to him that morning, and whilst he was feeding Elessarion in their private sitting room Amelia had come to call.   
  
"I demand to know what's happening Legolas, all this excitement is not good for a lady in my condition," she said pouting playfully. "I've heard rumours that you've spent the last few nights within your bower, are you with child again?"  
  
Legolas laughed at her interrogation, before smiling serenely. "It is true, I am with child once more."  
  
Amelia was astonished. "Oh Legolas how marvellous." She paused for a moment uncertain, recalling their conversation a few days ago. "It is good news isn't it?" she asked.  
  
Legolas nodded gently. "Yes, Aragorn and I have spoken at length and resolved our differences. Although he will still worry for me he will make an effort to be more understanding of my needs, although I confess he was very angry over the pregnancy at first, it seems he still harboured many fears over the difficulty I had with Elessarion's birth," he commented thoughtfully.  
  
"Legolas, you could win prizes for your understatements. We all feared that you were going to die at the time. No wonder Aragorn was hesitant to impregnate you again," Amelia stated.  
  
"Aye, I have tried to reassure him that nothing will go wrong this time, there are no evil sorcerers who wish to make me their concubine," Legolas said forcing a smile.  
  
Amelia saw past the smile but nodded nonetheless. "You are well my friend, and that is all that matters," she had said, and that had been the end of the matter.  
  
Celdarion too had been glad to see the warrior braids once more in place on the prince's head although he was looking forward to the arrival of King Thranduil in just over a week. He had sent his own personal missive to the king to state his own worries. He was one lone guard whose duty it was to protect two individuals, with another on the way, who were not always together. He hoped that the king would bring one of the elite Mirkwood guards to assist him in guarding both princes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reunited once more the Royal family sat in their private sitting room, Celdarion joining them as they ate a light supper.  
  
"I have invited Gimli and some of his best stonemasons to the city, he should be arriving later in the week but I thought that he could take a look at some of the walls surrounding the city. They are very old and I have noticed upon riding into the city there are parts that look as though they need some serious work to ensure they are well maintained should we ever need to defend the city. Would you like to come with me as I take them down to the walls?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas and Celdarion shared a glance, identical looks of distaste gracing their features. "I thank you Aragorn but I am afraid that as pleasant as Master Gimli was I am not sure I could endure many hours in the company of dwarves," the elven prince replied.  
  
"Very well my love, I shall inform Master Gimli that you were detained with your embroidery project," the young king teased.  
  
Legolas glared at his husband punching the man lightly on the arm so show that he was not offended by the comment. "You should be very careful Aragorn, I am an elf in a delicate condition, you would not wish to upset me," Legolas said pouting.  
  
Aragorn grinned and pulled his husband into his arms. "Indeed, I should not wish to upset you at any time," the young man stated, nuzzling the prince's neck.  
  
"I think on that note I shall take my leave," Celdarion said wryly, noting that neither of them noticed him departing too caught up in each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later Aragorn and Legolas greeted Gimli and his party in a smaller audience room. The dwarves had been eager to return to Gondor and assist in repairing the city's defensive walls.  
  
"Master Gimli, it is good to see you again," Legolas greeted the dwarf who bowed before him.  
  
"Indeed Prince Legolas, it is an honour to work with your people especially since we're practically neighbours and all," the dwarf replied his laugh a deep rumble emanating from the stout barrel of his chest. "And how is your young son Your Highness?" the dwarf queried.  
  
Legolas smiled. "He is well Master Gimli, in fact if you and your companions would like to join us for the evening meal you may see him then, he often dines with us now that he is taking more solid food," the prince explained.  
  
"But Master Gimli, as soon as you and your colleagues are ready I would like to show you the walls in question," Aragorn interjected.  
  
"A dwarf is always ready," Gimli stated firmly, his friends nodding in agreement, and Legolas hid a smile.  
  
"Very well then gentlemen, if you would like to follow me, I will take you there myself," Aragorn said and glancing briefly at his mate he left the room, the dwarves following close behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn had shown the dwarves most of the wall where he though repairs might be required however he'd left what he considered to be the worst affected area to last. The wall here seemed to have cracks throughout it, centering around a large dent which seemed to have been the work of some previous attacking army, many years in Gondor's past. It surprised the young king that no one had ever thought to check the stability of the walls before but then he himself had a unique viewpoint in that he had not been raised within the city of Gondor, had not been weaned on the great legends of how the city have staved off attack for centuries, no one being able to breach the walls.  
  
"Ah, now here is something lads," Gimli said grinning with anticipation as he spied the damaged wall. "Aragorn is it possible to get on top of the wall we'd like to assess the damage from there as well," the dwarf asked.   
  
Aragorn nodded and led the dwarves back into the city to access the top of the wall from within. The dwarves were soon happily banging away testing the resonance of the wall and how much they felt it could withstand. Aragorn stood in bemused silence watching them go about their business. There were very few people to witness their activity, for safety's sake there was some space kept between this outer wall and the beginning of the city, and this part of town had long been run down and deserted by all but the poorest of his citizens, something the young king hoped to remedy during his reign. His next project would be to rebuild the houses here for people to return to.  
  
A sudden chill prickled at his senses and the king stood more alert looking around for what had disturbed his piece. His attention was caught by a long strip of black powder that seemed to trail into the deserted town below him, yet the powder seemed to be disappearing rapidly. His eyes could make out faint sparks that were chasing along the trail getting closer to the wall.  
  
"Master Gimli," he called out, drawing the dwarf's attention to his presence at the edge of the wall. "What do you make of that?" he asked pointing down to the almost vanished trail of powder.  
  
Gimli peered over the edge and froze in shock. It took a few precious seconds for him to rouse himself but as soon as he did he was moving.  
  
"Get away from the edge laddie, quickly move, lads move, wizards fire," he yelled. The dwarves as one froze for a second before they were quickly in motion, their short but powerful legs moving them along the wall, but they were all too slow. A sudden crack seemed to fill the air, and Aragorn was confused for a moment as the floor beneath him began to writhe, and suddenly his feet were no longer on the ground and he was falling.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Evil - moi? Noooooooo!!!!!!  
  
Just a quick note for fellow Brits and anyone else who has the opportunity, although I think only Brits will get a lot of the 'in jokes' like cameos from Parky. Anyway to get back to the point go and see Love Actually. My friend and I had a great time watching it, and it's a perfect Christmas flick to get you feeling all warm and fuzzy.  
  
Also if anyone here is from New York I wouldn't mind some advice on just what grade of warm weather clothing I need to pack for my weekend. I know the temp there is slightly colder than it is here in London at the moment. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all,  
  
I'm back from my weekend in New York, still feeling pretty jetlagged, but I had a fantastic time. Weather was cold and windy but still we had a great time, made a very good impression for my first trip to the States. :-) But enough of that here's what you've been waiting for:  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Legolas was startled when the door burst open upon the meeting he was holding with some of the city's engineers. A young guard quickly approached him, his face covered in sweat and dust. Dropping to his knee the guard bowed low before looking up, and Legolas was startled by the almost wild panicked look in the young man's eyes.  
  
"Your Highness, there has been an accident. The King..." the guard trailed off unable to complete his sentence.  
  
Legolas felt his world tilt suddenly, his chest tightening causing him to feel pain as he drew in air. "What has happened?" he asked faintly.  
  
"Your Highness the wall where the king and the dwarves were working has collapsed. We have found the bodies of some but the king and the remaining dwarves are missing, buried beneath the rubble..." the guard whispered painfully unwilling to finish his sentence and say aloud the possible implications.  
  
Legolas rose suddenly to his feet. "Take me there," he demanded.  
  
The young guard nodded rising quickly to his feet before turning and leading the prince down to the city's boundaries.  
  
When the elf's sharp eyes took in the scene of devastation he almost faltered. His vision tunnelling to focus only upon the rubble that was all that remained of part of Gondor's defensive wall. He saw guards all over the area forming chains to try and move the debris from the area and free any survivors. Legolas quailed at the thought that such devastation could surely leave no one alive. He took a deep breath to steady himself before moving forward again.  
  
As he approached he caught sight of litters placed at one side. Three already held bodies and although they were covered with a cloth Legolas realised with a selfish sense of relief that they were all too short and stout to be his husband. He coughed a little as the dust in the air began to infiltrate his lungs and a nearby guard turned and caught sight of him. The guard rushed over to inform his superior who immediately crossed to stand before the prince.  
  
"Your Highness you should not be here," the captain said softly.  
  
"I will stay," Legolas said firmly, his voice brooking no opposition.   
  
The captain knew it would be futile to argue with the elf and instead handed him a piece of cloth to tie around his nose and mouth to make breathing easier. Legolas accepted the cloth with a brief word of thanks before turning his attention back to the rubble.  
  
"How many remain missing?" he asked the guard who continued to hover at the side of his prince.  
  
"Four Your Highness... including the king and Master Gimli," the captain informed him.  
  
Legolas nodded distractedly and took a step closer. A hand on his arm made his stop and look to see who dared to restrain him. It was the captain wearing a pained expression.  
  
"Forgive me Your Highness, but whilst the King is missing you are ruler of Gondor, we cannot allow you to place yourself in danger," the man said, not releasing the prince's arm regardless of the bright elven eyes that now regarded him.  
  
Legolas said nothing, pulling his arm free of the man's grasp but he did not move closer and for the captain that was enough. A shout from the men working caused everyone to stop and with an air of triumph the men pulled a body free of the rubble.  
  
"We've got a live one," a voice called out, and Legolas' heart rose in his throat only to be dashed again by the guard's next words. "It's one of the dwarves."  
  
The dwarf was carefully pulled free from the debris and passed over to the waiting healers before the soldiers resumed their digging. Throwing a challenging look to his babysitter Legolas swiftly made his way over to the healers who now surrounded the dwarf. Pushing his way to the dwarf's side the elven prince knelt down, his breath catching in his throat as he recognised the battered form of Master Gimli. The dwarf moaned and his head tilted towards the elf prince, eyes opening slightly.  
  
"Master Gimli was Aragorn with you," Legolas asked urgently.  
  
Gimli seemed to drift for a moment before his glazed eyes returned to the elf. "Not accident... wizards fire," he mumbled, too low for the humans around him to hear but enough for a sharp pair of elven ears to make out. The prince looked up in shock at the dwarf wanting to ask more but he saw that Gimli had lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
"Get him stabilised and to the healing halls as soon as possible," he ordered, turning his attention back to the remains of the wall, at what might have been a deliberate attempt to kill the king.  
  
A short time later another cry rang out, the king had been found not far from where they had pulled out Master Gimli. Legolas ached to rush forward and assist in freeing his husband from the wreckage but forced himself to wait until the king had been extracted and moved over to his position near the healers. Fear grasped him as he looked at the still, ashen form of his husband. Blood staining his skin and clothes, his chest did not appear to move. The healers quickly rushed forward checking for signs of life.  
  
"He breathes," one announced in relief.   
  
"His heart beats but it is very weak," another announced and Legolas' fear did not release him, knowing that he could still lose his mate.  
  
He knew he was the only person in the city in a position to help his husband, and regardless of whether or not it would betray his secret he would give his all to save his beloved. "Get him to the healing halls," he ordered quickly and stalked away from them to make his way up to the halls himself.  
  
When he arrived he sent for Celdarion, the older elf arriving just as they brought in the wounded king. Dismissing the healing staff to their shock and surprise the younger elf stood alone with his bodyguard.  
  
"Legolas, I heard about the accident," the warrior announced, and then stilled as he finally saw both the king and the dwarf Gimli lying still on beds in the room. "By the Valar!" he whispered.  
  
"I do not think it was an accident," Legolas stated softly.  
  
"What?" Celdarion's gaze flew to the young prince. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Before he passed out Gimli said that it was no accident, and he mentioned wizard's fire," the prince explained. Celdarion remained in shocked silence. "Celdarion I want you to take Elessarion and sneak out of the city. You must ride to meet up with my father, or failing that ride to Lothlorien and to the protection of the Lady Galadriel," the prince announced suddenly.  
  
"But my prince…" Celdarion immediately objected but was cut off by his charge.  
  
"Heed my words old friend. If this was a deliberate attempt to murder my husband, and after the previous attempt on Elessarion's life I will not take the chance that these fiends will not strike again. This time they almost succeeded. If I am unsuccessful they may still succeed. I need to know that Elessarion is safe, and the only person I can trust to do that is you," the prince explained, his pain evident in his tone.  
  
Celdarion shook his head stubbornly. "I cannot leave you here unprotected Legolas. Your father would never forgive me should something happen whilst I am gone. I would never forgive myself."  
  
"I am leaving you with no other choice. Celdarion please, I will have no rest until I know my son at least is safe. You must do this for me. Once I have your word I can focus on healing my husband, but you must leave now. I can take no chances that these people will not use the chaos Aragorn's injuries have caused in order to strike out again." Legolas' eyes pleaded whilst the Prince's face remained in the impassive mask he had been schooled to wear from a young age.  
  
The warrior elf nodded in defeat. "I will do as you ask. I will leave immediately in disguise that none might know of our disappearance, but I should inform Lord Denethor first, otherwise he may panic," Celdarion pointed out logically.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Nay, I want no one to know of your departure until you have actually left, then there may be no attempt made to stop you. I will write a letter to inform Lord Denethor and have it delivered to him later today. That should give you a fine head start since there is very little chance of anyone being able to track you once you have departed. Now please go," the young elf begged.  
  
Celdarion moved forward swiftly to embrace the smaller figure of his charge before turning and quickly departing. Legolas heaved a sigh of relief once the guardian elf had departed and then called for a servant to bring him a quill and parchment. He wrote quickly knowing that every second he delayed was one second in which Aragorn moved closer to death. He sealed his parchment and informed the servant that it was to be delivered to Lord Denethor when the bells tolled for the evening meal, and then he turned to his husband.  
  
Seating himself on the edge of the bed he gently placed his hands upon the broken chest of his mate. He immediately felt a pull as his healing powers seemed to engage and making himself comfortable Legolas lay down beside Aragorn, his hands never moving from their position. His gift allowed him to feel the injuries that had nearly killed the king outright. The broken ribs, mercifully none of which had punctured his lungs, the broken ankle, the bleeding that even now filled his internal cavities, the severe head wound which had caused swelling of the brain.   
  
Into all of these areas Legolas poured his strength, slowly feeling the brain swelling reduce to safer levels, the bones beginning to knit together to begin the healing process, and finally the blood inside being led to a nearby orifice in order to dissipate before the severest of the internal bruising was healed. He finally drew his hands away from the body of his mate. Aragorn was no longer in danger of expiring, yet neither was he anywhere near fully healed. The young prince staggered to his feet and shakily made his way towards the still form of the dwarf. For selfish reasons he needed the dwarf to survive and act as witness on Aragorn's behalf that foul play had been involved, yet he also admired and respected the short creature.   
  
He dropped to the bed and placed his hands upon the injured dwarf, his healing powers taking over almost immediately. Although the dwarf had not been injured as severely as Gondor's King, setting broken bones to knit, and reducing internal swelling sapped the last of Legolas' strength, and he slipped quickly into unconsciousness, his body falling from the bed to the hard floor beneath. He remained unaware as Gimli's eyes opened and watched as someone entered the room. The dwarf tried to call out a warning to the fallen elf but was helpless to save either the elf or himself when a sharp blow threw him back into darkness. Neither elf nor dwarf, nor the unconscious king, were aware as two bodies were trussed up and taken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Celdarion thanked Amelia for looking after Elessarion before gently taking the infant and departing from her rooms. He swiftly made his way back to the royal chambers taking time to ensure no one saw his movements. Once there he swiftly gathered some of Elessarion's things into a pack for the journey before ensuring the infant was dressed warmly. Elessarion watched from his place on the bed, his eyes curiously taking in the urgent movements of the warrior elf. When he had finished Celdarion turned back to his charge.  
  
"Elessarion we are leaving the city now, we are going to see your grandfather," Elessarion smiled, his hands clapping. Celdarion smiled briefly. "Yes that is good, but we need to go and you must be a brave little warrior, you must make no sound as we leave," the older elf explained.  
  
The infant looked at him quizzically, his head tilted to one side. "Ada?" he asked.  
  
The warrior shook his head. "Ada cannot come with us, but he will join us later. Can you do this for Celdarion, can you be a brave little warrior," the elf asked.  
  
Again Elessarion looked at him, his eyes wise and shrewd in his small face. "Dar'on," he said seeming to agree, lifting his arms up to be lifted.  
  
Celdarion laughed softly in relief, his heart squeezing warmly at the child's attempt at his name, proud to be added to the babe's limited vocabulary. "You are a good boy Elessarion. Your ada and papa would be most proud of you. I am very proud of you. Now come, I will hide you against my chest but you must keep still and quiet, and then we will ride to meet your grandfather."  
  
The warrior picked up the child nestling him securely in a sling across his chest before wrapping a cloak around him to conceal his precious cargo. He left as quickly and quietly as he came with none the wiser as to his passing. Once outside the palace walls he blended carefully into the crowds of people along the busiest streets before he managed to exit the city gates. He had a moments fear as he noticed the guards questioning the people leaving, but he joined a large group of merchants who were leaving to sell their goods in other towns. Once free he took in a deep lungful of refreshing air. He walked a little way with the merchants, long enough to be out of sight of the city's guards before melting away and making for the cover of the nearby forest. He felt a sense of calm reach out and embrace as he stepped beneath the boughs of the ancient trees, and he finally allowed his cloak to fall away so that Elessarion too could breathe the fresh clean air of the forest.   
  
Spying a small bird watching them from a nearby tree Celdarion called out softly in elvish seeking the bird's assistance. Elessarion was entranced as the bird flew and landed on Celdarion's outstretched finger and watched with eyes aglow as the elf whispered a message for the winged creature to carry. With a gentle chirrup the bird took off flying back towards the city. Celdarion seated himself on the ground to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Felton looked up from his work startled as a whinny and a rush of air alerted him to the fact that one of the horses was escaping. A quick glance around told him who the escapee was and the man wondered with a sinking heart how he was to explain to Lord Celdarion that his horse had run away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elladan shared a concerned look with his twin as they noted the deep concentration on the face of their father.  
  
"Ada, what is wrong?" the elder twin asked.  
  
Distracted from his thoughts Rivendell's lord looked up into the faces of his sons. "Forgive me, I was thinking on Aragorn's missive concerning the emergence of healing gifts within Legolas."  
  
"Do you believe they are similar to your own?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Perhaps, and if so they could be dangerous to the young prince without proper training," Elrond explained.  
  
"How so?" Elladan asked frowning.  
  
"In order to heal something energy has to be given to the wound or sickness to mend or dissipate it as necessary. Without proper training the energy is taken from your own body, depleting your own strength. The fact that Legolas collapsed in exhaustion after healing Elessarion indicates that he drew the energy that was needed from his own body. He must be taught how to draw the strength instead from the world around him, taking in small amounts from the living things around him who offer their strength and support willingly. Healing a dangerous injury could become life threatening to the prince himself, not least because it would leave him vulnerable and unable to defend himself," Elrond explained to his sons.  
  
Elladan smiled trying to ease his father's concern. "Do not fear father, we will reach Minas Tirith within a few days and we will be there to help Estel and Legolas, and you can work with the young prince to aid him in using this new gift."  
  
Elrond smiled. "I pray you are correct my son, however my concern will not ease until I see them with my own eyes. The fact that Legolas has allowed himself to become pregnant again troubles me deeply especially when there is already a threat against them."  
  
The twins shared another look. The news of Legolas' pregnancy had shocked them all and none could fathom a reason why the young prince would have done it. They could only wait until they arrived at their brother's city.  
  
End of Chapter 9   
  
I must point out that this is where my pre written material ends and I cannot guarantee regular updates from here on in, although I promise to post as soon as I complete a chapter.  
  
Thanks again for sticking with me. You're all beautiful people. ;-)  
  
Regards  
  
Soar 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all,  
  
  
  
Is it safe to come out? I know I promised quite a few of you that this would be posted a week and a half ago but I have had to look for some new beta readers - 3 from Indil and Emily. Thanks to their kind assistance I am now getting around to putting up the latest chapter.  
  
  
  
I am going to start work on Chapter 11 although since my little sis is coming to stay next week I might not get a whole lot of time but I do sincerely hope it won't take as long as this chapter has.  
  
  
  
I'd like to say a big thanks to the large number of people who've been writing to me and offering support and encouragement, you make it all worthwhile.  
  
  
  
I can't think of anything else to say right now, and I hope I'm not offending somebody by forgetting something, but I'm figuring the most important thing you want at the moment is the chapter, see how much I love you all, you're the first to get this, hope it doesn't disappoint:  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Consciousness returned to Legolas slowly, at first a few undistinguishable sounds filtering through the darkness, followed slowly by a flickering of his eyelids as he strove to re-enter the waking world. His lashes fluttered softly and with some effort his lids were raised a fraction, enough for him to see that he was somewhere dim. Feeling assured that the light would not blind him after the darkness, he raised his lids fully.  
  
It took a few moments for his vision to clear enough for him to make out his surroundings with any detail, but the slow return of his other senses aided him. He lay upon something hard and wooden, he could tell from the rough surface beneath his fingers. He was not flat on his back though, and he realised from the tight, roughness around his wrists that he lay bound. He moaned softly, a sound that was muffled by the coarse material that had been thrust into his mouth. A sudden jostling caused him to become aware of the fact that he was moving, or rather, whatever he lay on was moving. Another jolt sent him rolling backwards painfully onto his bound arms, and he had a quick moment to realise he could feel warm flesh next to him before his body was again bounced the other way. The pain became secondary as a sense of weakness rolled over the elven prince and he succumbed once more to the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Denethor was not a man prone to panicking unless he felt the situation had degenerated beyond all his control. However when the parchment from Legolas was delivered to him he felt justified in allowing some despair to filter through his being. He immediately made his way to the healing wing to confront the prince, and check on the progress of the king.  
  
He was in no way soothed by the chaos he found outside and within the King's healing room. Guards hovered nervously under the steely glare of their captain who was directing more of his men away from the healing wings. He caught sight of the steward and moved quickly over to intercept the older man before he could enter the King's chambers.  
  
"My Lord," the captain acknowledged.  
  
"Jerin, what is going on here?" the Steward asked his anxiety increasing at the sombre look on the captain's face.  
  
"My Lord, Prince Legolas and the dwarf Gimli appear to be missing," he informed Denethor.  
  
"What? How can they appear to be missing? Either they are or they aren't. I thought Master Gimli had been hurt in the accident," the Steward said in bewilderment.  
  
Jerin grimaced. "He was my lord, quite badly, there is no way he could have left here under his power."  
  
"Do you think that Prince Legolas had him moved and forgot to inform anyone?" Denethor asked.  
  
"I do not know for certain my lord, but Prince Legolas was acting somewhat strangely when we returned to the palace. He called for his bodyguard and dismissed all of the healers from the King's room," the captain said softly, his voice lowered in order to contain the passing of information.  
  
Denethor looked up sharply. "Do you think the Prince had some reason for removing the healers from the side of his stricken husband? I find it hard to believe. What is the King's current condition? Has he worsened?"  
  
The captain of the guard shook his head. "He has not, but he is still gravely ill. My lord, I am afraid there is already talk that the Prince sent the healers away deliberately."  
  
The Steward's eyes widened at that piece of news. He looked around carefully before speaking again. "What do you think Jerin? Did Prince Legolas intend harm to befall his husband? I cannot believe that would be the case. They are extremely devoted to one another."  
  
Jerin shrugged helplessly. "I do not know what to think my lord, the Prince's people and their ways are strange to us. It is hard to say what happened without having been here. Yet that does not explain the missing dwarf."  
  
Denethor frowned suddenly, thinking of the missive he had received from the Prince. He passed the parchment over to Jerin without a word and waited for the man to finish reading its contents before asking his opinion.  
  
"This further complicates things my lord, it presumes that Prince Legolas knew something of what happened. I fear it does not cast a good light upon the Prince's actions. The removal of his only son and the heir to the throne could be seen in a detrimental light, especially with the King's health as uncertain as it is."  
  
"What if the King's accident was no accident?" Denethor mused quietly. "I think you should keep this area as clear as possible save for some of your most trusted men. Prince Legolas must be located. Only he has the answers that we now seek, perhaps Master Gimli is with him."  
  
Jerin nodded. "I have already sent my men out to try and locate the Prince and Master Gimli, as soon as they have discovered anything I will inform you my lord." The captain paused for a moment. "In light of the King's condition I will also dispatch some men to try and locate Prince Elessarion. He is Gondor's future now, as you know my lord the kingdom cannot be left with no clear line of succession."  
  
Denethor nodded distractedly. "Very good Captain. I will return to palace and try to keep things as calm as possible." The Steward turned quickly and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Legolas next awoke he found that he was no longer moving. Allowing his senses to gather as much information as possible he discovered he lay bound on a hard dirt floor but he was no longer gagged, and he lay within a tent facing one of the sidewalls. He quickly forced himself into a sitting position and immediately regretted it when his stomach still churning from both his residual weakness and the journey forced him to expel its contents in a series of painful heaves that left him gasping for breath, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"There there laddie, calm yourself, it's over now, rest," a voice said and a large rough hand gently stroked his back in soothing circular motions.   
  
Legolas turned his head gingerly and was shocked to find his companion was Gimli. The dwarf looked almost as ill as Legolas felt and he noticed that one arm was held protectively against the dwarf's chest, the red hair and beard covered in dust from their ordeal.  
  
"Master Gimli, although I wish it were in other circumstances I must confess that I am glad to see a friendly face," the Prince said, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Aye laddie, the feeling is returned. Now, were you hurt anywhere?" the dwarf asked in concern, not liking the still too pale features of the elf.  
  
"Nay, I am just a little tired," Legolas answered. "And you Master Dwarf, how are you feeling, you were quite badly hurt in the accident."  
  
Gimli growled suddenly. "By Durin's beard, that was no accident. Your husband spotted the trail of black powder that led the city wall just before the wizards fire erupted. I do not know who the target was, but I've no doubt in me that someone did not want us to come away from that wall alive."  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas moaned softly, thinking of the vulnerable condition in which his husband now lay, his only consolation was that Elessarion was safely away from the city and headed towards the safety his kin provided.  
  
The entrance flap to the tent being pulled aside had them both turning swiftly to confront their captor.  
  
"Prince Legolas, it is good to see you again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Celdarion sat high in the branches of an ancient tree deep in the forest that he had entered only days before. His keen ears caught the voices of men as they called out to one another, their dogs yapping at their heels. His sharp eyes could make out the uniforms of the Royal Guards but this did not reassure him. Until they discovered the traitors that dwelt within the White City, the warrior elf would entrust his precious burden to no other.   
  
The men had entered the forest a short time after Celdarion himself had disappeared into its depths, their dogs attempting to track his scent. But the elf was wiser and had taken to the trees almost immediately, his trail disappearing. Still there were many men and his progress had been slowed by their wide spread search for the princeling in his arms. He had been forced many times to sit silently in the welcoming boughs of the trees as the men passed below. Then as the men moved on he would silently creep forward, jumping from one tree to another, their branches almost seeming to bend together to aid him.  
  
A small whimper had him looking down to the infant sleeping in the sling across his chest.  
  
"Shhh little one," he whispered softly. "We will soon reach the safety of your grandfather and then we will return for your ada."  
  
Elessarion seemed to settle again and Celdarion was thankful for the trusting nature of the infant. The warrior elf looked down again and saw that the men had moved on, slowly he got to his feet, with not even the briefest rustling of leaves to betray his presence he moved onward again, hoping that the King's party was not too far away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boromir halted, startled as he entered the sickroom of the king and found it already occupied.  
  
"Lord Fenner," he acknowledged recovering his wits and continuing further into the room, taking a seat at the king's bedside.  
  
"Lord Boromir, how is your lovely wife?" Fenner asked calmly.  
  
"She is well thank you," the steward's son said with a small smile. "Tell me though Lord Fenner, what brings you here?"  
  
"I should imagine it is the same thing that brought you here my lord," Fenner said wryly. "I am no more willing to trust the King's life in the hands of strangers than you are. These have become dangerous times and with Prince Legolas and his son missing the king requires as much protection as we can afford him."  
  
"Do you not trust the Royal Guard to do their job?" Boromir asked curiously.  
  
"I do not trust the Royal Guard," Fenner said in response and this seemed to kill the conversation as Boromir considered the other man's words.  
  
"You trust Prince Legolas?" Boromir asked finally, his tone hesitant.  
  
"Implicitly," Fenner said swiftly. "Whatever they say about Prince Legolas removing the healers from the room you and I are amongst the very few who know of his new healing gifts. There is no doubt in my mind that whatever the reason behind any of the Prince's actions, they were done for the sake of his family."  
  
The steward's son found himself in agreement with the garishly dressed lord. "Perhaps then I should take some rest so that I might relieve you later," the man said as he rose from his seat sharing a look with Fenner who nodded in response. Boromir nodded in acknowledgment of their unspoken pact to provide protection for the king and took his leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chieftain Grotahn," Legolas acknowledged regally, his face betraying no emotion beyond his initial surprise. "Might I ask why we are here?"   
  
The Chieftain said nothing for a moment looking carefully at the elf and dwarf in the middle of the tent.  
  
"You will get up and strip. Your clothing will be left at the entrance to the tent and you will wear these instead," the man said finally, throwing a pile of cloth to the ground.  
  
Legolas held up a hand to forestall the response the dwarf had been about to make. "And if we refuse?" he asked, his tone holding the mildest hint of curiosity.  
  
"Then you will be held down and the clothes forcibly removed, my men will have no thought towards your comfort or your dignity." The Hrotaki Chieftain said without emotion.  
  
"Very well," Legolas said and turned his attention away from the Chieftain clearly dismissing him.  
  
Gimli held his breath as he caught the look of rage swiftly suppressed by the man fearing his swift retaliation but the Chieftain said nothing merely turning and exiting the tent. Beside him Legolas let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's a dangerous game you're playing laddie," the dwarf commented.  
  
"I know master dwarf, but I will not let him see me at a disadvantage. I will not allow him an easy victory," the elf confided, casting his troubled gaze upon his fellow captive.  
  
"Aye, but it would be foolish to provoke him, we do not know how swift or fierce his retribution will be," Gimli advised.  
  
A sad look descended upon the elven prince. "Fear not Master Gimli, I will not push him too far, were it myself alone I would not fear him, but I fear mine is not the only life at stake."  
  
Gimli harrumphed. "Do not worry for me Master elf, we dwarves are sturdy folk, I can withstand much."  
  
Against his will Legolas found himself smiling. "I believe it so master dwarf, however my body is no longer mine alone, I have just conceived my husband's second child," he admitted, and then with a grimace added. "Aragorn will be furious with me. He feared much for me during the last pregnancy and although I reassured him that all would go well this time he still had many doubts. Now he shall be proved right."  
  
Gimli looked sharply at the elf, taking in his slight pale form with new eyes. He noted the worn expression the elf wore, the shadows under dull eyes, the way the skin seemed to stretch itself tightly over alabaster skin. He reached out and gently patted the Prince's arm in reassurance.  
  
"Do not worry laddie, some opportunity will arise and we will make our escape back to your husband's side," the dwarf said gruffly.  
  
Legolas smiled again. "I say once more friend Gimli that I am glad I am not alone in this place and that you are here by my side."   
  
A quick look at the garments that the captives had been ordered to wear offered little reassurance as to their new status. The cloth would be politely termed well worn, but to Legolas and Gimli they were little more than rags, which had obviously not been cleaned after their previous owner had abandoned them.  
  
With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach Legolas forced himself to remove his own comfortable tunic and don the coarse cloth, the material feeling dirty and rough against his sensitive skin. The leggings were not much better and once he had finished dressing the elf prince had to force himself to breathe through his mouth, that he might attempt to block out the foul odour the rags emitted.  
  
Gimli had not fared much better. The tunic he had been brought fell to his knees and the leggings, although fitting well at the waist were made for a man, with a little assistance from the elf they managed to tear the cloth to make short pants, similar in style to those Legolas' hobbit friends wore.  
  
Once finished they neatly piled their own clothing near the entrance to the tent and sat quietly to await the return of their captor. They did not have to wait for long, Grotahn swept into the tent, his eyes taking in the altered garments of his captives. He frowned.  
  
"Why are you still wearing your boots?" he demanded.  
  
"You provided us with no other substitute," Legolas replied calmly, although his heart swelled with anger.  
  
"That is because I did not wish for there to be an alternative. Remove them immediately."  
  
With a shared look Legolas and Gimli removed their boots adding them quietly to the pile of their own clothing. They then took their seats on the floor again. Grotahn exited the tent for a moment before he returned, one of his people with him. The other Hrotaki stooped and gathered the captives belongings before departing once more.  
  
"You must release us," Legolas said quietly.  
  
Grotahn laughed in amusement. "You are in no position to make demands," he said. "You will both make fine addition to my stock."  
  
"Your stock of what?" Gimli demanded.  
  
"Why slaves of course," Grotahn answered, as though the answer had been obvious. "I must admit dwarf that I had not expected your presence. I had only been promised the elf but you look strong enough. You will be able to handle much work I think. I have not yet decided what tasks you will perform for me elf. You look far too fragile to carry out any of the hard labour, but my status amongst other tribes will be heightened immensely by your uniqueness amongst our stock. I have heard also that your people are immortal. You will make a fine heirloom to my son."  
  
"If I am not returned to Minas Tirith I will die," Legolas stated simply.  
  
Grotahn frowned. "You think I am so simple? I will ensure that you do not waste away. Do not think to starve yourself or provoke me into killing you for I will not. If you do not eat or drink you will be made to."  
  
"It makes little difference as to whether or not you can force me to ingest anything. There is only one thing keeping me alive now, and that is the fact that my husband still lives. He will hunt you down and destroy you for this act," the elf prince stated, his voice becoming more passionate as his own wish for vengeance coloured his speech.  
  
"Foolish elf, your own people plot against you, how do you think you were passed on to me?" the Hrotaki chieftain said. Legolas said nothing for a moment, his own heart filled with worry over the fate of his son and husband. "You cannot be rescued if there is no one to rescue you. And if by some miracle your husband were to live, there is no way he can know of my involvement. My departure was publicly made. No one will suspect that you have been delivered into my hands."  
  
The elf Prince's heart fell as the Hrotaki's words struck home. He bowed his head in a moment of grief before looking up. He had one last chance to try and win his freedom, but it would mean making himself even more vulnerable to his captor.  
  
"Chieftain Grotahn, I do not know whether you have heard many tales of my people, but it has long been known that we are not given to issuing falsehoods." Legolas paused and assessed the Chieftain's response to his words. Grotahn waited for the elf to continue. "I am," he paused finding it difficult to reveal his weaknesses, yet there was not only his life to consider. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Chieftain Grotahn I am with child."  
  
The Hrotaki's expression revealed his shock before a calculating awareness replaced the surprise. He laughed suddenly. "I suddenly find what a gift I have received. Yes of course, I had almost forgotten you were capable of breeding, this will be a mighty gift to my tribe, you will breed a fine force of long lived slaves."  
  
Legolas felt the shock hit him like a physical blow. The Hrotaki was already planning how his people would rape him in order to force him to bear more children. "You do not know the ways of my people Chieftain Hrotaki, we choose when we wish to conceive, and I will not allow my body to carry any of your people's spawn." The young prince decided it would be wiser not to mention the fact that if he did not return to his bower in time for the birth both he and the child would most likely die anyway.  
  
"You will have no choice if you value the life of your fellow captive and the child you already carry, for do not doubt that I will not hesitate to dispatch either of them from this world," Grotahn stated venomously, his face contorted with rage.  
  
Legolas swallowed, a task he found more difficult in his suddenly dry throat. He bowed his head in apparent defeat allowing the Hrotaki Chieftain to believe he had won this round.  
  
"Good, I am glad we have reached an understanding," Grotahn said before leaving the tent once more.  
  
Legolas gave a small laugh, which to Gimli sounded dangerously like a sob, and he watched as the elf prince sank to the floor, his legs pulled up close to his chest and his head resting heavily on his knees. Almost timidly the dwarf patted the young elf's shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry lad, we will find some way to escape this fate and return to your husband," he offered gruffly.  
  
Legolas looked up and offered Gimli a watery smile. "I fear we have no other choice Gimli, what I did not reveal to Grotahn was the fact that if I do not return to my bower, neither my child nor I will survive the birthing process."  
  
"Then we have even more incentive to find ourselves a way out of this situation," Gimli said in a more encouraging tone.  
  
A movement alerted them to Grotahn's return and they said nothing as two robes were flung at them.  
  
"Put them on and hurry along, I want to get moving and I will not suffer your slowing us down," he grunted before leaving.  
  
The two captives put on the long robes and a short time later two of the Hrotaki entered the tent with manacles and chains. The captives were bound and escorted from the tent, their hoods pushed up high on their heads to conceal their features. The chains leading from their manacles were then attached to one of the carts that had already been packed high with the spoils of the Hrotaki's trading in Gondor.  
  
Within a short time the remainder of the camp had been dismantled and the group were on their way home, their captives marching along, guarded well on either side and with little opportunity offered for any escape.  
  
Legolas tried to conceal his despair as he forced his body into motion, one step in front of another, he still felt so tired from both his earlier healing of Aragorn and Gimli, and the kidnapping. He looked over at Gimli and felt his heart lift a little as the dwarf gave him an encouraging look. Directing his gaze back to the front of the caravan he continued on as the group slowly put more distance between themselves and the Gondorian capital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lone figure moved swiftly through the palace gardens, his presence remaining undetected until he reached a small hidden alcove. With one last look around to ensure that he had not been followed he entered to wait. The alcove was not empty and the lone figure started nervously as a figure detached itself from the shadows.  
  
"Well?" the shadowy figure enquired.  
  
"It is done, however there were complications..." the newcomer paused momentarily but when no response was forthcoming he continued. "The King remains in the healing wing unconscious, the healers fear that he may not waken at all. The elf's own actions will help us to implicate him should anyone discover that the explosion was not an accident. He sent his son and bodyguard away and we are out hunting them now. We took the elf from the King's own healing room... but the dwarf saw it happen so we were forced to take him too." The newcomer held his breath after finishing his report.  
  
"I see, so, very little actually went according to plan. The King was supposed to be dead along with his son and the elf should have been sent to Grotahn leaving everyone with the impression that he had fled back to his own people. Now I will have to clean up the mess you have made with your incompetence," the shadowy figure snarled, and the newcomer shrank back in fear.  
  
"We can still salvage the situation," the newcomer offered finally.  
  
"How?" the dark figure demanded.  
  
"We can announce that the explosion was no accident and thereby begin making subtle suggestions that the elf's disappearance is tied into this. When we find his bodyguard and the child we will kill them both, we dispose of the bodyguard's remains and say that the elf gave instructions for the child to be slain, leaving him as the only power to the throne. Grotahn will ensure that the elf never sees the white tower again."  
  
"Fool!" the dark figure exclaimed. "If the elf's aim was to take the throne then how can you explain his disappearance now? No... We simply have to tie up all loose ends and then ensure no one can trace the crimes back to us. Go now, I want you to ensure that the bodyguard and child are eliminated, leave the rest to me."  
  
Bowing swiftly in acquiescence the newcomer swiftly left the alcove as stealthily as he had arrived.  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
LAXgirl - yay I'm alive :-) Glad to see a posting of They Came... I'm really enjoying it and hope to see another update tout suite!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A lone rider crossed the open plains, making for the distant, silver twinkling of the fast flowing Anduin. The decision to risk exposure had been a difficult one, yet Celdarion knew that if his King were to reach Minas Tirith in the quickest time possible, he would use the barges built by the wood Elves to transport themselves and their steeds down the river.

The guardian Elf had spent some time in the forest, just beyond the city, trying to ensure that his way was clear from the guards pursuing him. However, as soon as he felt more secure, he had called his faithful steed to his side and they had swiftly departed.

He had yet to hear or see any signs of pursuit, but still did not slow his pace. His aim was to reach the river and continue north, either until he met the King's party, or until he reached the safety of Lothlorien. It would be a hard pace, even for his horse to maintain, but the small bundle ensconced in his arms was more important.

He cast a swift look down to ensure the infant Prince of Gondor was still sleeping, before casting his eyes again to the river ahead of him, sending a swift prayer to the Valar to allow him to keep his charge safe.

Unaware of the Mirkwood Elf's desperate flight, the city of Minas Tirith slowly came into view of Lord Elrond's party. If they maintained their current pace they would reach the city by nightfall, and Rivendell's great Lord was eager to see what had been occurring in his foster son's kingdom.

The last news he'd received had informed him of the attempt on Elessarion's life, along with the new emergence of healing gifts within the Prince Legolas. He was also eager to check on Legolas' current health, after they had discovered that almost two weeks ago he had gotten with child again. Elrond was privy to his foster son's thoughts concerning future children, and was concerned about the current status of Aragorn's marriage. Sighing he resigned himself to having to wait until they arrived at the man made city.

* * *

Gimli stumbled, as the cart he was chained to lurched forward suddenly, only the helping hand of his Elven companion saving him from a fall. Casting a grateful smile up at his fellow captive, Gimli resumed his previous stumbling gait, though with a renewed sense of vigour, and a further dulling of the pain in his broken arm. He was pleased at the speed with which his previous injuries were healing, although, he mused that his companion was not fairing so well.

The Elven Prince looked gaunt, his cheeks already beginning to hollow out, dark shadows a constant beneath his dull and tired eyes. The grace for which the Eldar are renowned seemed to be more and more distant as Legolas marched forward, his feet beginning to drag more as the day wore on. The Dwarf was becoming worried about his companion. He was often awoken to the sound of the Elf's heaving in the early morning, and though the rations were not exactly tasty, it was important that both captives kept up their strength.

Legolas felt a little more of his energy drain from him as he prevented Gimli from falling forwards again. He had realized early on that his new healing gift was no longer under his control, and that any contact with an injury would draw his own vital energy away from him and into the injured party. He also felt the energy being drawn by his child in order to sustain itself, often leaving him sick and weak. The Prince acknowledged that he was in serious danger of collapsing very soon.

They had been traveling for a few days now, further south towards the lands of the Hrotaki. They had been watched closely, left with no opportunity for escape, and the further Legolas was taken from his husband's side, the more his despair enveloped him. When he had been taken from the city, the life of his mate had still been in question. Although Legolas had healed the King to the point where his injuries no longer immediately threatened his life, the young man was still vulnerable to attack. He also felt the anxiety of not knowing whether Celdarion had safely managed to escape the city with his son.

The captives were, for the most part, left alone. Each morning they were given a small ration of food and water in order to break their fast. They were left chained to the cart all day unless they were in need of a break to relieve themselves, in which case two of their guards would escort them to the side of the convoy.

They marched behind the wagon all day, and in the evening, when the convoy halted, they were given another ration of food and water. Then, aside from their guards watching over them, they were left alone again until the following morning. Chieftain Grotahn had not spoken to either of his captives since that first day, instead spending his time at the head of the convoy, riding one of the horses that only he and his guardsmen seemed to possess.

Legolas prayed silently that some opportunity for escape would afford itself soon, before he grew too weak to manage the journey back to Minas Tirith, and his husband's side.

* * *

Due to the current situation present in Gondor's capital, it was without the usual pomp and circumstance that Lord Elrond and his party entered the palace. Declining Lord Denethor's offer of an escort to his room and a chance to freshen up, Elrond immediately asked to be taken to his foster son and Prince Legolas.

Denethor paused nervously, his hesitation causing the Elf Lord's brow to climb higher. "Why do you hesitate, Lord Denethor? Both my son and Prince Legolas were expecting my arrival."

"I am aware of that my Lord, however there has arisen a… situation, I'm afraid." Denethor paused again, wondering how to the break his news to the ancient Elf. "Your son was caught in an explosion on the outer wall and lies in the halls of healing. His life is in no danger," he hastily assured, seeing the alarm on Elrond's face.

"Then take me there. I will speak with Legolas concerning his condition, and do my best to advance Elessar's healing," the Elf Lord stated calmly.

"I am afraid that is not possible my Lord. Prince Legolas has disappeared."

Elrond frowned. "Then who is taking care of Elessarion, and where is Celdarion?"

"My Lord, Prince Legolas sent me a letter explaining that he had instructed Lord Celdarion to take Prince Elessarion and leave the city, to meet with his father's party as they made their way towards Minas Tirith. Shortly after, Prince Legolas, and the Dwarf, Gimli, seem to have vanished and we can find no trace of them." Denethor said in a rush, determined to get all of the bad news out in one go.

Elrond's face was a mask of studied calm, and without a word he left the hall, collecting his sons along the way, and heading towards the halls of healing. When he located his foster son's room he was surprised to find Lord Fenner seated at the unconscious King's side.

"Lord Fenner," Elrond acknowledged with a small incline of his head.

"My Lord Elrond, we are very pleased to see you here," the Gondorian noble stated, not moving from his place by the King's side.

"Perhaps you can tell me the current situation of my son," the Elf asked calmly.

"Some days ago, the King took the visiting Dwarves to inspect the walls outside the city. He wanted to gain their aid in repairing the city's defensive walls, however, one of the walls collapsed, killing all but Master Gimli and the King, though it was a very close thing. Both injured parties were brought back here upon the instructions of Prince Legolas, who then dismissed the healers from the room." Fenner paused a moment. He cast an assessing look over the Elf Lord before continuing. "I assume you have been informed of Prince Legolas' new… talents?"

"I have," Elrond replied, waiting for the other man to continue.

Fenner nodded in acknowledgement. "I believe his plan was to heal the King himself. However, I gather from Lord Denethor that he did not believe the explosion to be an accident, and sent his guardian away to protect his son. All we know is that Prince Legolas was left alone in this room with the King and Master Gimli, and when the guards finally checked on them, both the Prince and the Dwarf had disappeared."

"This is certainly not what I expected to hear upon my arrival here." The Elf Lord moved forward and began to examine his foster son to determine the extent of his injuries. "Has Aragorn regained consciousness at all?" he enquired.

"Nay, both Lord Boromir and I have been taking turns to watch over the King. I am afraid that after attempts on the Royal Family we did not trust him alone with anyone. He has not regained consciousness at all since he was injured." Fenner said.

"Attempts?" Elladan broke in suddenly.

Lord Fenner's gaze shifted from the ancient Elf Lord, to his eldest son. "Yes, there was an attempt on Prince Elessarion's life. Someone attempted to poison him with mornthond. Had Prince Legolas not used his new gift the infant would surely be dead. The other we are not certain was attempt, but I personally feel couldn't have been otherwise."

"How so?" Elrohir asked.

"The King and Prince decided to go on a hunting trip with some members of the court, and some visitors from distant lands. When they reached the Royal Forest they were attacked by Orcs, Orcs that look to have been residing there for quite a few days. I could not tell you whether they were meant to find one or both of the Royal Couple, but thankfully they did not succeed in causing injury to either." Fenner paused. "Then there was this latest attempt on the King himself."

There was silence for a moment as the Elves digested this new information, and then Elladan spoke. "How is he Ada?"

"The injuries must have been very serious when he first received them, but I can feel where Legolas intervened. Much of his own spirit marks the injured spots, though I fear the Prince left himself weak and defenceless. Your brother however will live. I think that with a little encouragement he should awaken sometime within the next day or two," Elrond explained.

"Who will tell him what has happened?" Elrohir asked quietly.

No one answered.

* * *

Thranduil sighed softly, his anxiety increasing with the length of time it took to reach the city where his son now lived. They had been delayed by the Falls of Rauros, as they had to get the boats downriver, and with the horses to consider as well it had not been an easy task. Had there been no urgency, his own choice would have been to follow the Anduin down it's Eastern bank and cross the river closer to Minas Tirith where the ground was more level.

They were now mere days away from the city. They had passed the golden woods of the Lady Galadriel, but had not stopped, the King wanting to reach his son in the shortest possible time. He was jolted from his thoughts as Trasyn approached him, the King's faithful assistant looking at ease on his horse, as only an Elf could.

"My Lord, the scouts have returned, they say that a lone rider approaches. They are unsure though, as to whether or not he knows we are here, and he was too distant for them to make out any details about the rider," Trasyn informed him.

Thranduil frowned. There were few people who would have cause to be riding this far north, into what was more commonly Elven territory. "Send out a small greeting party, and find out what he is doing here," the King commanded, and with a single nod Trasyn guided his horse away to rejoin the scout who had initially reported to him.

A short time later, Thranduil observed the return of the party. However they were not alone. A hooded figure slouched over his horse's back accompanied them. The lone rider was brought before the King, and Thranduil noticed a strange lump beneath the rider's cloak. He frowned as the lump moved slightly, and then the rider tossed back his head to remove his hood.

"Celdarion!" the King exclaimed in surprise.

"My Lord," the weary Elf acknowledged.

"What are you doing here? Where is my son?" Thranduil demanded, his voice taking on a sharp pitch as fear invaded him.

"I have traveled to meet you under the orders of your son my Lord. However, I do not travel alone." Carefully Celdarion pulled his cloak aside, revealing the slumbering form of the King's grandson.

Without thought Thranduil held out his arms, and the guardian Elf gently handed over his precious burden. The King looked down, gently stroking back a strand of the infant's downy hair, and then he raised a sharp gaze back to his warrior.

"Not lightly would my son part with his child. I think we shall stop here and you may rest Celdarion, but not before you inform me of what has been happening."

Celdarion nodded and allowed his kinsmen to escort him from his horse to a bedroll where he awaited the King.

Lord Denethor felt his heart miss a beat as one of the palace guards delivered his message.

"King Thranduil is here already? How big is his party?" Denethor asked, hoping it wasn't big enough to cause a great deal of carnage amongst the citizens of the city who had lost his precious son.

"I am not certain in what sort of packs Elves usually travel my Lord, but it appears as though King Thranduil has bought a fairly large retinue. I am afraid we cannot ascertain who are the warriors and household staff amongst the group," the seasoned soldier reported.

"Very well, please ensure King Thranduil is escorted here with all haste, and have someone summon Lord Elrond. He will most likely still be in the healing halls with the King, but I think his presence here may become necessary," Denethor commanded, silently adding to himself that Elrond's presence might be the only thing to save his life once the Mirkwood King discovered the fate of his son and grandson.

* * *

Lord Elrond was surprised by the summons to the great hall from Lord Denethor, but hearing that Thranduil had arrived lightened his heart a little. He made his way swiftly to the palace audience hall at the very centre of the city, standing tall above the sprawling mass of buildings beneath and around it, its white tower a gleaming beacon to all Men. He encountered Lord Denethor sat upon the Steward's chair, his face pale, a faint gleam of sweat detected by sharp Elven eyes.

"Lord Denethor, are you well?" Elrond asked in concern.

Denethor gave a quick bark of laughter, but it was not humorous. "I fear that I may well meet my end this day Elrond," the old man said finally. "Lord Thranduil can not yet know of his son, and as Steward, with the King as yet still unconscious, it is my duty to impart this disastrous news."

They did not have to wait long, King Thranduil and a few of his retinue, cloaked in the dark greens and greys of Mirkwood, entered the hall. The King himself an imposing figure, as his heavy cloak swirled around his powerfully striding legs. Thranduil stopped before the Steward of Gondor, and Denethor stood, Elrond at his side.

"Lord Elrond," Thranduil acknowledged with a thin veneer of politeness before his sharp blue gaze zeroed in on the Steward. "Lord Denethor, I would like to know how things have come to pass, that my son is now missing, and my son in law lies in the halls of healing, attacked possibly by your own people."

Denethor almost sighed in relief at not actually having to break the news, when the thought occurred to him, how exactly did King Thranduil know what had come to pass? "Lord Thranduil, I am afraid that is not all that has occurred. Under the orders of your son, Lord Celdarion took Prince Elessarion and left the city. We have sent men out to find them but have been unable to do so."

The Elven King's head moved back slightly and his gaze now rested upon Denethor from above an imperiously tilted nose. "Nay, and you would not do so, for Celdarion is amongst the finest of Mirkwood's warriors. He holds my trust completely and as such has done his duty to his people." Thranduil motioned suddenly with one arm, and one of the Elves at the rear of the party stepped forward, one hand reaching up to dislodge the hood of his cloak.

"Celdarion," Denethor gasped in recognition. Then his gaze moved downwards to the small body nestled within the warriors' arms. "Thank the Gods," the Steward cried in relief. "Prince Elessarion is returned to us."

"For now," Thranduil said calmly, his arms still flashing fire.

This puzzled the Steward. "I am afraid that I do not understand you my Lord. The Prince is returned to his rightful place as heir to the throne of Gondor, at his father's side."

Thranduil smiled, his teeth glinting in a predatory fashion. "I believe you forget something Lord Denethor. Elessarion is my grandson. He is also in line to rule the throne of Mirkwood, but more importantly he is the flesh of my son, and if I feel that his safety is in any doubt he will return to Mirkwood with me, as will my son when he is recovered. Treaty or no, you had my two most valued possessions within your grasp and you lost both."

"Thranduil, perhaps now is not a good time to have this conversation," Elrond said quietly, finally entering the conversation. "Your people will wish to rest, and no doubt you will wish to discuss what is to be done to discover your son's whereabouts."

Thranduil continued to hold Denethor's gaze for a moment; the man sweating under the intensity of those immortal eyes, before the Elven King finally looked at Elrond and nodded. "If Lord Denethor would be so kind as to arrange somewhere for my people to rest…?" It was not a question. "I wish to visit with Aragorn. Elrond, how does he fare?"

"Better, he has been healed past the point where the injuries would still be life threatening, but he has yet to regain consciousness."

Nodding Thranduil allowed Rivendell's Lord to escort him from the hall.

* * *

It was his hearing that returned to him at first, the strange mumbled sounds pulling him away from the darkness. There was something missing though. Some feeling of warmth that was absent, and so he resisted the pull of the light and fell back into the darkness for a time.

It was not enough to keep him in the darkness though, and eventually he surfaced again, the mumbled noises still not making much sense. This time, however, he felt a warm spark of something familiar close by, encouraging him to open his eyes just a fraction. When his head did not explode at the dull light that filtered through his lashes, he risked opening his eyes a little further. This did get a response, although not the one he had expected, there was a sudden cessation in the sounds around him, and then he sensed movement, coming closer. The mumbling began again, only this time it seemed more focused and was getting closer. Then a face appeared in his field of vision.

"Estel! Estel my son, look at me," Lord Elrond gently called, his spirits having lifted greatly upon seeing his foster son's eyes open. He was aware of his twin sons approaching the bed, calling out to their brother, but he remained focused on assessing his injure son. What he saw did not reassure him.

Estel had turned his head fractionally to look at him but there appeared to be no recognition in those dull grey eyes. He kept his expression calm and again spoke softly to his son.

"Estel, can you hear me?" the Elven Lord queried. Yet there was still no response.

By now, the twin brothers had realized all was not well when their foster brother failed to acknowledge their presence, and their voices fell silent. A sudden wail interrupted the pressing silence, and all heads turned to face the infant Elfling resting in the arms of his grandfather.

The young man on the bed heard the infant's cry and something within him broke free, a small memory of a soft body held close in his arms, and himself turning towards figures standing close by, proudly and dazedly showing off this miracle of life.

"Elessarion," he said, or at least attempted to, but what emerged was a hoarse whisper than was unintelligible to the Elves around him. He licked dry lips and tried again, this time with a little more success.

King Thranduil rose from his seat in the corner, and approached the bed, gently rocking the crying babe in his arms. When he stood next to the bedside of the injured King, he bent, showing the young man the infant he held within. As Elessarion made eye contact with his papa his cries vanished. Aragorn's arm shifted slightly, a gap forming at his side, and Thranduil gently nestled Elessarion against his father's side, the young King's arm tightening fractionally around the smaller body.

"Papa!" Elessarion exclaimed, a small grin forming on his red, tear stained face.

"Do not fear Estel, he is safe now," Thranduil stated calmly.

Aragorn frowned. Why would his son have been in any danger? A sudden burst of images flashed through his mind, himself walking into a chamber, only to be restrained as his husband attempted to heal their son. Aragorn gasped sharply, alarming his Elven father, but the young man ignored him, his gaze instead searching the room for the presence he was missing. However, the only golden Elf here was his father-in-law.

Aragorn turned a panicked expression on his father. "Legolas?" he croaked out. He noticed the dark looks shared by the Elves around him, and he spoke again, this time with more force, his tone more demanding. "Legolas?"

Silence answered him.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 new

Chapter 12

Silence answered the young man, as those around him traded guilty glances. Aragorn attempted to pull himself up, finding that his own body seemed not to want to cooperate. Seeing his difficulty his twin brothers approached, carefully avoiding his gaze as they gently lifted him into a slightly seated position. Elladan placed a beaker at his mouth, and he gratefully allowed the cool liquid to trickle down his throat, no longer feeling as though he had swallowed fire.

After slaking his thirst, Aragorn looked at the assembled members of his immediate family once more.

"Where is my husband?" he asked.

Elrond sighed. "Estel, all will be explained, however I feel it is best if we were to wait for Lord Denethor, as it was he who expressed a wish to be the one to answer your questions."

Aragorn frowned, his frustration building as his family continued to deny him knowledge. In retaliation he blocked their presence from his thoughts, his gaze and attention shifting down to the small body at his side. His son gazed up at him, with eyes just liked his Ada's.

"Estel, we have sent for Denethor, but you must rest until he arrives," Elrond said quietly.

"Nay Ada, I cannot rest until Legolas is here," the young man returned.

"If you do not rest voluntarily, I can enforce it," the Lord of Rivendell pointed out.

"You forget Ada, I am Lord here not you," Aragorn returned fiercely, a moment later he was flushing in shame, as Elrond simply raised a finely sculpted eyebrow in response to the younger man's outburst. "Very well," he said sullenly. "I shall rest, but I shall not sleep," he added defiantly.

"That is all I ask of you," Elrond said gently, and watched in hidden amusement as his youngest son lost the battle to stay awake.

The Elven Lord gently moved over to the bed, plucking Elessarion from his papa's side, and handing him over to his other grandfather before carefully tucking the blankets around the still healing man.

"You were right Ada," Elrohir commented. "It did not need more than a drop of the sleeping potion in his drink."

Elrond graciously nodded his head in acknowledgement, forcing back the chuckle that strove to break free.

* * *

As the cart continued to rumble along in the nearing twilight, Legolas stumbled again. This time he fell hard onto his knees. He was not quick enough to make it to his feet, and as the slack was made taut by the still moving cart, the Elf Prince was dragged, a low moan escaping him as the harsh, arid ground, and sharp stone cut into him.

"Stop you fools," Gimli shouted out, incensed the treatment of the Elf.

An order was shouted by one of the guards, and the cart was quickly halted, however any thoughts Gimli had that the guards might be inspired to pity by their tired captives was soon wiped from his mind, as one of the more vicious guards raised his whip before striking Legolas across the back.

"Get up you lazy creature," he shouted.

The Dwarf wasted no time in rushing forward, using his own body to cover the Prince's as the whip was raised again. The guard snorted in disgust before gesturing towards two of his men, who rushed forward and forcibly pulled Gimli from the Prince.

"You wish to take his punishment?" the guard said, but it was not a question. "So be it. Strip him to the waist and tie him down," he ordered.

His men were quick to obey, and for all his natural strength and his wild struggles, the past days enforced march on little rations had weakened him, and it was not long before he was subdued. Another guard held back Legolas as he tried to get close to the Dwarf, but in the end he could only watch helplessly as the guard's whip was raised over and over, and Gimli's back became red, and fiery, small tears of blood sliding over broken skin where the whip had hit too hard.

Though Gimli has been strong in his resolve not to cry out, after a while his body could endure no more, and with a loud cry of rage and despair he allowed his body to give in to the encroaching darkness.

Legolas watched with relief as Gimli finally collapsed into unconsciousness. The guards, finding no entertainment in torturing the unconscious captive soon released Legolas, as they strode away to the large cooking fires that had been lit for the camp. He stumbled as he made his way forward, and quickly fell to his knees beside his stricken companion, nimble fingers quickly releasing the ties around the Dwarf's limbs.

Although every night since their capture they had been left alone near the edge of the camp, still manacled to the cart, Legolas still swiftly looked around to check the placement of the guards. Seeing that he was unobserved, the Elf blocked any sight of Gimli's body with his own, before he laid trembling hands against the broken skin of the Dwarf's back.

Gimli moaned in unconsciousness, but quickly settled as Legolas whispered soothingly in the tongue of his own people, his healing gift quickly finding the wounds and beginning the process of mending the damage.

Legolas was careful not to heal too much of the Dwarf's injuries, fearing that someone might start asking questions should Gimli arise in the morning fully healed, however what he had done would ensure that his companion suffered considerably less the following morning. It took some effort to pull his hands away from the Dwarf, and when he did, his efforts came crashing down on him all at once. He gave a strangled little moan as he was pulled into his own welcoming oblivion.

* * *

Aragorn awoke slowly, his vision taking a while to clear before he was able to focus on anything. Looking around he saw his brothers in one corner of the room, quietly involved in a game of strategy. Thranduil sat in front of the fire, Elessarion sleeping in his arms as the King of Mirkwood gazed thoughtfully into the dancing flames. Turning his head slightly, Aragorn was then able to see his own father who sat in a chair next to the bed, his gaze distant, as the Elf Lord walked in Elven dreams.

His attention shifted as the door to the room opened, and Lord Denethor, closely followed by Boromir and Lord Fenner entered. Elrond woke at the disturbance, his gaze automatically finding his son, and noticing the now wakeful man. He then turned to greet the newcomers, inclining his head gracefully.

Lord Denethor took note than Aragorn was now awake, and nervously approached the younger man. "Aragorn, I wish that it were not so, but I am afraid that I bear bad tidings."

The young man frowned. "What tidings do you bear uncle, and where is Legolas?"

"That is what I wish to tell you. Legolas is gone," the older Man said sadly.

"What do you mean gone? Where did he go? Why did he go?" Aragorn was growing increasingly confused.

Denethor sighed, realizing that he wasn't explaining himself very well. "Do you recall how you came to be injured?"

The young King paused. "There was an explosion on the wall, the dwarves, were there any other survivors?"

"Only one I'm afraid, Master Gimli, although he was not as severely injured as you. However he too has disappeared." Denethor held up a hand forestalling more questions. "After we recovered you both from the rubble you were bought to the healing wing and placed in the same room. Apparently Prince Legolas then ordered all of the healers to remove themselves. They did so under vehement protests, I must point out. I still do not understand why it was that Legolas would do such a thing," Denethor added bewildered. "Now there are rumours circulating that it was his wish to see you die from your injuries, and as severe as they were that was not beyond the realm of possibility, although I confess I have some trouble believing that."

Aragorn sighed, glancing quickly at his father. "Forgive me Uncle, I should have told you sooner, but we wanted as few people to know as possible. Legolas has recently discovered a gift for healing. He used it to heal Elessarion after someone attempted to poison our son."

Denethor gasped in shocked horror. "Why was I not informed of this immediately, why would someone wish to do something so heinous."

"Indeed Uncle, it has puzzled us greatly as well, but the effort of healing Elessarion left Legolas drained of strength. I fear that when he dismissed the healers he was going to attempt a healing upon me, if I was as severely injured as you say then the effort would have weakened him greatly leaving him vulnerable to attack," Aragorn explained.

"That still does not explain why Master Gimli is missing, although it does explain why the Prince had the foresight to have Celdarion take Elessarion from the palace to meet up with King Thranduil," the Steward mused.

"The disappearance of Gimli is extremely puzzling, but we can only assume that whoever has taken Legolas also took Gimli. However, we must keep all our suppositions to ourselves, nothing of this should leave this room. I do not know who to trust any longer, and fear that one of my own people may be attempting to kill my family." The young Man bowed his head.

"If that is as you say then Legolas could already be dead," Denethor said, musing aloud. The sharp intakes of air around him alerted him to his error. "Forgive me Aragorn, I should not have said that, and I am sure that Legolas is well, and will soon be returned to us," he said, hastily trying to reassure the stricken young man.

"Nay Uncle, although your guesses may be correct, I know in my heart that I would have felt Legolas' passing, there would be an empty space in my heart, yet I do not feel that, I simply feel the loss of his physical presence," Aragorn said, and more than one tense body relaxed slightly. "What moves have been made then to recover Legolas, and how many know that Elessarion is returned to once more?"

"I fear Elessarion's return may be common knowledge for there was a public... meeting between King Thranduil and myself when he arrived here." Denethor cast a sharp look at the Mirkwood King, who met his gaze squarely, offering no apologies for his actions, and it was the Steward who was forced to look away. "As for Prince Legolas, we have sent out our best trackers, but no sign has been found of his passing thus far, I am afraid that we are at a loss, unless someone should contact us with news."

Aragorn turned to his father. "Would the Lady Galadriel aid us? I know that she offered her assistance when Legolas was abducted previously, might she provide the same aid now?"

"I will ask her Estel, but I can make no guarantees on her behalf, neither would she make any guarantees that she might be successful in locating Legolas should the attempt be made," the Elven Lord said gently.

Aragorn nodded in response. "Then that leaves us with tracking down the traitors. Someone knew I would be on the wall, for the trap was well prepared, we must find out how these people are getting their information." A sudden thought occurred to him. "Exactly how long has Legolas been gone?" he asked.

Again, only silence and furtive glances were his answer.

* * *

The following morning, Gimli was surprised not to arise in agony, instead feeling only a sharp twinge where healing skin was pulled too tightly. He laughingly put it down to his strong Dwarfish constitution, with Legolas dragging up a weak smile for his companion.

The guards were less amused however, and as night fell again they wasted no time in setting upon the Dwarf. It became a regular occurrence over the next few days. As camp was made, after meals had been digested some of the guards would come over to the captives, spending the next few hours beating Gimli, enjoying the distress caused to the Elf as he was forced to watch, their rage with the Dwarf growing, as each morning Gimli arose in very little pain, his wounds seeming to have almost healed on their own.

Gimli, although pleased with his body's ability to withstand the abuse doled out by these men, he felt worry eat at him as his Elven companion seemed to fade a little more each day. He was amazed that in only a few short days the Elf seemed to have lost so much weight, weight that that Dwarf thought the Elf had not to spare in the first place. Dark circles were present under the Prince's eyes, and his ever increasingly prominent cheekbones gave him an almost skeletal look in the wrong light. He thought that if the Elf continued to worsen there would be little chance of them making their escape, for the Dwarf refused to think about abandoning the Prince.

* * *

One morning they awoke to an atmosphere amongst their captors that felt distinctly different. As both Elf and Dwarf were roused from their sleep they noticed as the camp seemed to stand about in apprehension. Nobody was carrying out their usual tasks, instead they appeared to be waiting for something. They did not have to wait long.

Shortly after the captives had been woken, Grotahn strode from his tent, making his way with his usual strong gait, towards his captives, whose own apprehension was rising. When he reached them, he gestured to one of his guards who approached Gimli. Both were stunned when the guard quickly pulled the robe from the Dwarfs back, exposing his still fiery looking skin. Grotahn watched closely, examining the marks from the whips, and the already fading bruises from brutal hands and feet. Both Legolas and Gimli were further confused as Grotahn turned his back to them, gesturing for one of his men to approach. Without warning he pulled his long knife from his belt, before plunging it into the shoulder of his guard.

The man jerked visibly, his mouth working soundlessly as the knife was removed. Grotahn turned to face his captives once more. This time, his gaze resting solely on the Elf, and Legolas felt fear take hold of him as the Hrotaki Chieftain stared at him calmly, his eyes seeming to project his hidden knowledge. With a small jerk of his head, Grotahn bid two of his men grab hold of the Elf before dragging him forward to the wounded Man, who now lay still on the ground, face white and skin clammy, as red blood stained the earth.

Legolas was forced to his knees next to the stricken guard, and was startled anew as Grotahn joined him. The Chieftain grabbed hold of the Elf's hands bringing them forcefully to the wound in the guard's shoulder. The Prince strained to pull away, but could not fight the superior strength of the Hrotaki man. He stiffened as his fingers made contact with bloody flesh, his gift immediately pulling energy from his own body and pouring it into the wounded man below. Gasps could be heard all around, and those close enough witnessed the wound beginning to close itself. Legolas turned to look at Grotahn, and found the Chieftain not looking at the wound, but at his captive instead, as though already knowing what effect the Elf would have on the wounded guard.

The Elf Prince closed his eyes helplessly as he felt his strength quickly leaving him, deep within his womb he felt the new life within him, although so very new, becoming distressed. His struggles to pull free weakened, and with a brief sigh he gave into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I refuse to stay in this bed any longer," the young man said, his arms crossed defiantly over his chest, his gaze boldly meeting that of the healer, who also happened to be his foster father.

"Very well, then we can move you to your own bed, I am sure you will feel more comfortable there," the Elven Lord pointed out with a small smile.

"No, absolutely not, I refuse to stay in any bed. I am well enough to be moving around, and there are things to be done," Aragorn said harshly.

Elrond's smile faded, and he sighed. "I understand that Estel, yet however well you feel you are not completely healed. You almost died my son, Legolas' healing was the only thing that saved you, and that merely reduced the injuries from being life threatening to being very painful and inconvenient. I have been encouraging your body to heal, and although most of the bones are mended, and the bruising reduced you are still very fragile. Tiring yourself unnecessarily will not aid you in making a complete recovery."

"My husband is missing, I must aid in the search for him, I would hardly call that unnecessary," the young man responded hotly.

"Do you forget the vow that you made at your coronation? Your duty is first and foremost to the welfare of your people. You can coordinate a search from the palace, but it is not for you to abandon your duties in order to pursue your own personal agenda." Elrond raised a hand to forestall Aragorn's protest. "I know that to you Legolas is important, as he is to this nation, but you still cannot be the one to search for him."

"It is so hard Ada, I need to do something. What if he is hurt, or scared, how can I protect him from this bed?" Aragorn asked, despair lacing his voice.

Elrond could say nothing to comfort his son.

* * *

Consciousness returned much more slowly than he was used to, and it took a while for Legolas to realize that he was moving, yet not doing so under the power of his own body. He opened his eyelids a fraction, cautiously allowing light to penetrate, and with it came a small amount of recognition. He was lying in the cart that he was accustomed to following, his wrists still Manacled and chained. He moved his head gently, fearing that any sudden movements would aggravate the nausea he usually awoke to. Moving slowly and cautiously, Legolas managed to turn himself so that he could see the Dwarf marching behind the cart, his head downcast.

"Gimli," Legolas called out, his voice sounding scratchy and dry.

"Lad, you're awake," Gimli said, his head lifting at the sound of the Elf's voice, relief colouring his tone.

"What happened?" Legolas queried, his mind feeling unnaturally slow.

"You collapsed laddie. That filthy excuse for orc swine forced you to do something to the soldier he stabbed. I thought he'd pushed you too far though, you turned grey right before you passed out," the Dwarf explained.

Memory slowly returned to the Elf, and with a gasp of fear he sat up. He moaned as his head swam, courtesy of the sudden movement, his stomach churning in distress, but after a moment it settled. He glanced around quickly, and noticed a few of the guards staring at him, a mix of both awe and fear in their gazes, but none made a move toward him, and Legolas was left feeling confused. He shuffled forwards aiming to jump off the wagon and return to his place marching at Gimli's side, but halted as he sensed movement to his right.

One of Grotahn's personal guards sat on his horse, as he rode alongside. He gazed impassively at the Elf before speaking. "You are to remain here Elf until given permission to do anything else." Then he rode off quickly, taking his place at the head of the caravan with his Chieftain.

Legolas frowned, but found himself still feeling weak and was grateful for the reprieve, whatever the reason behind it. He gingerly lay back and allowed himself to soak up the warm rays of the sun, feeling it rejuvenate him a little. Much to his surprise he was kept confined to the wagon for the rest of the day's travel.

However when evening came, his surprise quickly transmuted into apprehension as his chains were released from the back of the wagon and he was escorted away from a protesting Gimli. He was taken to the centre of the camp, to the large tent of the Chieftain, and upon seeing his destination Legolas' struggled fiercely against his captors. His struggles proved futile and he was forcibly escorted into Grotahn's tent. Legolas was dragged to the centre of the tent where a central pole helped keep the large piece of canvas erect. His chains were attached to the pole, and the Prince watched silently as the guards left, leaving him apparently alone.

The Prince had difficulty in judging the amount of time that elapsed before there was movement at the entrance. Grotahn pushed aside the tent flaps before striding into the canvas room, ignoring the Elf that sat against the central pole. He moved over to a large chest, pulling off his voluminous outer robe, followed by his tunic and breeches, until he stood clad only in his loincloth, apparently unconcerned by his near nakedness. Legolas watched his actions warily, past experiences colouring his judgment towards this man, but his apprehension lessened slightly as the Hrotaki man still ignored him, it lessened further as Grotahn pulled on a long thin gown that fell to mid calf.

"Are you hungry?" the Man said suddenly, startling the Prince, for the man was still facing away from him, unsure whether or not to answer, Legolas remained silent.

The Chieftain turned then, facing and acknowledging his captive for the first time. "I asked if you were hungry," he said.

Legolas initially thought to reject any offering this man made, as a matter of principle, but he reminded himself that his unborn child's life depended upon the strength offered by his own body, and so he hesitantly nodded his head.

Grotahn nodded, almost absent-mindedly and strode to the doorway, calling out something to one of his men. A short while later the silence was interrupted as one of Grotahn's servants bought in two steaming bowls. One of the bowls was placed in front of Legolas accompanied by a wooden spoon. The Elf looked hesitantly at the food, his stomach clenching in anticipation as the delicious odours rose to meet his nose. The Hrotaki paused in his own enjoyment of the food as he noticed the Prince had not touched his bowl.

"Why do you not eat?" he asked abruptly, startling Legolas a little. Frowning, he noticed the suspicious look cast at the food by the Elf. "It is not altered," he said.

Legolas cast another look between Grotahn and the food before hesitantly picking up his spoon and ladling a small amount to his mouth. Blowing gently to cool the hot broth, he allowed it to trickle over his tongue. The flavours hit him all at once, almost overpowering after days of the bland rations he had previously been given, and it was all he could do to stop himself from picking up the bowl and swallowing the rest greedily. Instead he forced himself to eat slowly, to avoid upsetting his stomach, and to allow himself full satisfaction from the food.

When he had finished, Legolas cast one mournful look at the empty bowl before turning his attention back to Grotahn. Once more the man was ignoring him, instead perusing some parchment as he ate his own broth. He continued to read long after finishing his meal, and gradually Legolas felt his eyes begin to lose their focus, as sleep tried to claim him. He was badly startled when Grotahn stood abruptly, moving over to douse some of the lamps.

"It is time for bed," the man said in his gruff manner, and Legolas felt his heart begin to race.

Was this why he had been brought to the man's tent? Yet, in an effort not to break his pattern for the evening, Grotahn surprised Legolas again. The man climbed onto his own pile of furs, turning away from the Elf, and seeming to fall quickly into slumber.

The Prince fought slumber for some time, not trusting the man's intentions, yet eventually his need to rest, and with a thought as to the welfare of his fellow captive the Elf fell into reverie.

* * *

Legolas yelped as his eyes cleared, and he found himself peering into the forthright gaze of the Hrotaki Chieftain.

"Good, you are awake, I thought had become defective," Grotahn commented as he climbed to his feet. "We are leaving soon, you will ride in the wagon again."

"What about Gimli?" Legolas asked.

Grotahn frowned. "The Dwarf? He marches as before, he is none of your concern now."

"He is my friend, his welfare is my concern," Legolas replied.

"You should more concerned with your own, Elf," the Hrotaki said harshly.

"Why can I not march at Gimli's side then?" Legolas asked.

"Because you have risen in value, and I would prefer you to be well rested so that I can make use of your... unique skills at any time," Grotahn said, a cold smile crossing his features.

A cold dread seized the young Prince, but he attempted to mask his fear behind a facade of bravado. "Why then can I not rest with Gimli?"

"Enough of the Dwarf, continue to pester me and I will see that he is punished for your transgressions, and this time you will not have a chance to heal him." The Chieftain bit out angrily. "You will no longer sleep outside because I prefer to keep you nearby."

Legolas threw a fearful glance at the furs in the corner, and the Hrotaki followed his gaze, understanding the tense frame of the Elf. He laughed in amusement.

"Nay Elf, that is not my purpose with you. My pleasures do not lie in that way," and the Chieftain laughed again as the Elf failed to hide his relief. "No, indeed, you will be given over to the strongest of my slaves for breeding purposes. You will be responsible for the wealth of our tribe both in your healing gifts, and the gifts of your offspring."

The colour drained from Legolas' face at that pronouncement, but Grotahn seemed not to notice the distress he was causing his captive, instead he turned and left the tent, leaving the Prince to his own horrible thoughts.

* * *

Aragorn had finally agreed to be moved to his own bedroom, after forcing Elrond to reach a compromise and allow him to conduct meetings from his sitting room, provided he did not move from his chair. His first order of business was to become updated on the search for his missing mate. The news was not good. No sign had been found of the Prince, or of the Dwarf they all assumed to be with him.

Aragorn had paled when Lord Denethor informed him that thankfully a search of the city sewers and the forest beyond the city had not turned up any bodies, however the lack of progress, or even a place to start was frustrating many.

Elessarion was being taken care of by Celdarion under orders from King Thranduil to not allow the infant out of his sight, or into the arms of anyone other than immediate family, Aragorn, although pleased to see his son, did not countermand the Elf King's orders, grateful for the protection the Elven warrior afforded his child. Understandably there had been tears from the infant, and cries of 'Ada' that brought a tear to many eyes, yet Elessarion was for the most part well behaved.

Guards were placed at the entrance to the Royal family's suite of rooms, and so it was to the surprise of many that a new face entered the King's sitting room.

Aragorn looked up in shock. "Faramir! What are you doing here?"

The young ranger took in the surprised looks of the persons assembled before allowing a shy grin to cross his features. "Surprise!"

End of chapter 12


End file.
